


Her, she, us, we.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Marii in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Some cute, a little bit of this and that, old arguments coming back up, some comady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: A story I am doing to try and better explain how life woudl be in eth Devildom following teh joining of Lilith and MArii's Souls in the Witching Hour shorts I did in part 1.Also because having to alwasy type out a colour and Little Ds is starting to hurt my brain. I have resolve to call each little D by their Sin.Blue - PrideYellow(gold) - GreedOrange - EnvyGreen - WrathPink - LustRed - GluttonyPurple - Sloth
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), and many many more - Relationship
Series: Marii in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986667
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome weather, Unwelcome guests.

They woke to hear the soft buzz-buzz of the DDD, their head tucked under the chin of someone bigger than they are but they know they are safe, warm and surrounded by the soft smell of cinnamon. Slowly they pulled back from the warm chest and steady heartbeat that had lulled them to sleep to find Beelzebub in front of them, one powerful arm tucked under his pillow, partly cushioning their head and the other arm laid over them and the sleeping form behind them in a gentle but protective hold. The one behind them gave a low groan in their sleep and they felt a second pair of arms tighten just that little bit more around their waist, the assurance that they were still where the owner of those arms remembered them being as the soft smell of lavender and jasmine reached them. 

Careful not to wake either of the twins, they reached up and plucked the DDD from the table, smiling when they found the messages to be in the joint group chat marked as ‘Family’.

Lucifer: Lord Diavolo is having Solomon, Simeon and Luke moved into the House with us until the freak weather system is gone and the Hall is safe to live in again. Simeon and Luke will be sharing my room and Solomon has agreed to share with Asmodeus.

Mammon: What? Why are they all moving in here?

Satan: Didn’t you hear? The freak weather was enough to cause damages to the roof of Purgatory Hall as well as open up a sink hole beneath it, if Luke hadn’t unleashed a Holy incantation to save them, they’d all be buried under the Hall and several tones of rubble. 

Asmodeus: Is that what the light was last night? I thought someone from the Nobility had made Lord Diavolo angry enough that he incinerated them. 

They blinked and began to type.

Marii: What freak weather? What’s happened? We didn’t hear anything.

Satan: Last night was a freak storm over the Devildom, we had thunder, lightning, heavy rains and then just after midnight we started to get extremely high winds, enough to make the trees around the house fall.

Leviathan: How did you not hear any of it? It was enough to make the house rattle!

Marii: We were with Beel and Belphie. We didn’t hear anything.

Mammon: Are you still with them now?

Marii: *Yes Demon Emote* 

Satan: Look out a window when you have a chance. My guess is one of them enchanted the room so you didn’t hear it, thunderstorms do make you uncomfortable after all.

Lucifer: Also wake up the twins, it’s is almost breakfast time.

Marii: Ok

Feeling one part of herself slip back into slumber, Marii smiled and reached under the blanket to where Belphegor’s arms were around her waist and gently tapped her fingers over the backs of his hands, enough to make him huff against her neck to show he was awake. “Wake up time sleepy head.”

“Five more minutes?” The sloth brother pleaded, snuggling himself closer to her.

With a chuckle, she nodded and then reached up and gently put a hand on Beel’s chest, pushing ever so slightly. “Beel?” She coaxed as Beelzebub slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. “Good morning.”

“Morning already?” he asked with a yawn. “Is it breakfast time?”

“Almost,” Marii nodded, “and according to the others, we had a freak weather storm last night. Did you and Belphie stop me hearing it?”

Beelzebub nodded, “You said before that you hate storms, when we heard the first hints of it, Belphie cast a silencing spell around the windows and door, so you wouldn’t hear it.”

“That does explain why he was asleep in record time.” Marii smiled as Beel reached over her and gently ruffled his twin’s hair.

“Five more minutes.” Belphie pleaded again.

“No. Breakfast time.” Beel stated and then slowly pried his hands from around Marii’s waist as she slipped under their arms and out of the bed by climbing over the larger twin.

“You can come back to bed after breakfast,” Marii said, stretching her arms above her head and then put her hands into the pockets of her fluffy sheep onesie. “According to the family chat, we’re not going to RAD until the weather goes away.”

“Eh?” Both twins questioned reaching for their own DDDs to read over what had been said. 

Marii chuckled and then turned to the nearest window and blinked, “Oh wow…” Outside, the whole of the Garden and most of the forest was covered in a heavy blanket of snow, so tall that the tops of the fence posts were only visible because the Little Ds had taken time to dig them out of the snow and mark the boundary of the land while clearing the pathway and windows.

“Never seen snow like this before?” Beel asked.

“Never this deep.” Marii nodded.

“It is very rare for it to snow in the Devildom this early in December, but for it to be deep is rare. Unless an angel uses Holy Magic down here to make it happen.”

“Luke did use holy magic last night,” Marii said remembering what Lucifer had said in the text group.

“Then he’ll be out of it for a while, judging by how much snow we’ve had he must have burnt himself out with just one burst.” Belphegor said.

A loud growl from Beel’s stomach made Marii smile, “Where did my slippers go?” 

“Here they are Lady.” A small voice assured as a purple horned Little D held up the left slipper while a red horned Little D held up the right.

The house was a slight cooler than normal, but the Little D’s were hurrying back and forth with firewood for the open fireplaces in the bedrooms and thicker blankets for the beds, others were taking time to carefully untangle strings of lights and test bulbs.

“I guess we’ll be decorating the house for Christmas.” Belphie yawned as Beel carried him piggyback style from their room, neither having bothered to change from their night clothes since they wouldn’t be leaving the house, Belphie was dressed in a pair of long pants and a long-sleeved night shirt with the image of a sleeping fox and the words ‘Sweet Dreams’ while Beel wore a plane black pair of slacks and a night shirt with the words ‘K.O’ printed over the front with a pair of Boxer gloves.

“Well, it is the season,” Marii smiled.

“Good Morning~!” A cheerful voice greeted and suddenly Marri was being hugged from behind and someone was nuzzling against her cheek, they smelt like champagne and strawberries.

“Morning Asmo.” She greeted with a smile.

“You look utterly adorable this morning.” Asmodeus smiled, dressed in a silk pyjama set. “Not that you don’t already look adorable, but this just makes is even more obvious! Where did you get it?” 

“Thank you. And Mammon bought it for us.” Marii smiled, easily slipping into the pattern of referring to herself as ‘us’ when she meant both her and Lilith. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Leviathan cheered as he opened the door for them, draped in a slightly too big blue robe with Pokeballs printed around it. “Satan’s been up for hours making them.”

“I hope everyone is hungry.” Satan smiled, bringing the second of two huge plate of premade pancakes out to the table. “I got a little carried away.”

“A little?” Marii asked, looking at the piles of pancakes that towered over even Beel’s head.

“I might have been working on auto pilot.” Satan admitted sheepishly. “What with last night’s weather causing such a mess and the news about Luke’s magic. It was a little shocking.”

“Why?” Marii asked.

“We will discuss that after everyone has eaten.” Lucifer said as he came into the room, dressed for the day as several Little D’s hurriedly worked to finish setting the table for the morning, what with the extra places that had been set.

“Ok.” 

“Where’s Mammon?” Belphegor asked with a low yawn as Beel set him down in his own chair.

“I asked him to check the water pipes and make sure we didn’t have any issues due to the weather last night and the sudden cold.” Lucifer said and a moment later, his DDD began to buzz with a call. “Yes?”

/“We’ve got no issues, according to the read outs, everything is as it should be.”/ Mammon’s voice stated.

“Then come up and get your share of the pancakes before Beel eats them.” Lucifer said.

~@~

After the Pancakes had been plated up for the first cause (at least in Beel’s case), Simeon, Solomon and Luke arrived, the younger angel being carried piggy back on Simeon’s back, seeming to be overly tired and weak from his use of magic, slurring his words and struggling to stay awake. He refused to try and sleep it off, due to not wanting to miss something important that he was sure was coming and he wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

After getting him to eat a small plate of breakfast to try and help him settle a little, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos arrived, both bundled up in warm fur coats against the cold.

With everyone in their normal casual wear, Marii had changed from her onesie into a pair of thick tights, a long denim skirt and a long sleeved button up blouse with roses and rode buds sewen into the collar and cuffs of the blouse, currently she was sat on one of the sofa’s by the fire place, having her hair brushed and braided by Asmodeus while Mammon held the extra ties and small roses Asmo was going to weave into her hair. Mammon was also being used as Belphegor’s pillow while Beel did his morning push ups using Satan and Solomon as added weight on his back. Lucifer and Simeon were talking with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos in another room, all the while Luke trying and failing not to fall asleep against Marii’s side.

“Poor dear,” Marii said as Luke again slumped against her. “Is all Holy Magic so draining?” she asked, gently checking Luke’s temperature with the back of her hand.

“Only when its used in the Devildom and in such a sudden and panicked manner.” Mammon said careful not to move too much as Belphegor continued to sleep against his back. “He and Simeon were both put under a dampening spell when they arrived here so they didn’t trigger any kind of misunderstanding.”

“Is everyone here?” Lucifer asked as he, Simeon, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos entered the room.

“Luke’s asleep.” Marii said when Lucifer came up one short in his head count, the smaller angel being hidden by the back of the sofa they were sat on.

“Understandable, given the situation.” Barbatos said. “The magic he used was quite extreme for such a young angel.”

“He was scared, something I’m more then sure Gabriel is going to try and twist into being somehow Lucifer’s fault.” Simeon sighed heavily, shaking his head and looking more unhappy and unsettled then Marii had ever seen him.

“Who is Gabriel?” she asked.

Lucifer sighed and sank into the armchair. “You have heard stories of the Arch angel Gabriel, yes?” he asked and Marii nodded. “That is who we mean, but he is not an Arch Angel anymore, nor has he been for a very long time.”

“So, why is he important in the current event?” Marii asked as Asmodeus finished braiding her hair. 

“Because he and Arch Angel Michael will be coming here to check in on our Celestial Students after that little display Luke gave to make triple sure everything is well here and no one is trying to cause an all out war.” Lord Diavolo explained. “And while I do not mind the thought of an Arch Angel visiting my home, I do not find myself looking forward to having Gabriel here at all.”

“Hmmm.” Satan remarked, “Gabriel, from what I have heard of him, is quite an unpleasant being.”

“He is not.” Asmodeus stated.

“So, how long do we have until they arrive?” Mammon asked.

“Michael said they’d be here no later than six P.M.” Simeon sighed again. “I tried to delay them until tomorrow, but Michael was worried Luke wouldn’t take it well if he didn’t check up on us after such a powerful burst of Holy magic from him, and then Gabriel said it would ‘help build trust if they made an in-person visit to check on the Exchange program’s progress for themselves as well’.”

“Ok, I can understand that, but I don’t understand why it has to be Gabriel of all Angels. Why not Azrael or Joseph?” Mammon asked, “Heck, I’d take Peter over Gabriel.”

Lucifer nodded but said nothing more on the matter as he stood up. “Beelzebub, Belphegor, you two will go help finish the cleaning of the house and then help with the decorating. Asmodeus, Satan, you two go down to the catacombs and make sure all our seals and vaults are locked and secure. I doubt Michael would dare to intrude down there but Gabriel is not to be trusted. Leviathan, Mammon, the three of us will be in charge of remaining with Marii at all times, if she is not with me, she is with one of you.” He instructed.

“Why the sudden increase in protection?” Solomon asked as he and Satan stood from Beel’s back. “I don’t want to sound like I’m questioning your authority and wisdom on the matter nor do I mean to offend anyone, but Marii is known around the Devildom now as ‘The Brothers’ Human’ or ‘Diavolo’s human friend’, no one amongst the lower ranks is foolish enough to try and attack her since word got out she has Pacts with all seven of you and can summon you in your Demon forms, something even I can’t do and on top of that. All the elite Demons who might have tried to harm her saw how protective you all are of her during Lord Diavolo’s Birthday celebration. Surly none of them would dare to try and target Marii for anything after such a display?”

“It is not to protect her from other demons.” Leviathan said shaking his head. “Its to protect her from Gabriel.”

“But he is an angel,” Solomon said, “why would he do a human harm?”

“Because Gabriel is still holding a grudge against the Brothers for not being completely slaughtered for their betrayal of Father.” Simeon stated, “He once respected Lucifer as a mentor, but after the war, Gabriel became twisted and bitter towards him and his brothers, he took every chance to say awful things and spew insults to anyone who would listen about all those who had fallen with Lucifer, including saying he was glad Lilith had died.” That made everyone in the room stiffen, “I am sorry, but Gabriel just isn’t worthy of the title Angel. His words and the way he speaks of others is beyond insulting. And he will take this chance to learn all he can about the Brothers and Lord Diavolo to try and plot a means to hurt them even if it is just words. And I would not put it past him to try and twist the truth in some way to make it seem like you treat Marii as a pet or slave.” He added, folding his arms and shaking his head. “I wouldn’t trust him around Marii either and if this were the Celestial Realm I would have had Michael forbid Gabriel ever being within the same sect as Marii.”

“A little harsh even for you, Simeon.” Lord Diavolo said. “But I must agree. Angels like Gabriel are not rare, but he is the most vocal and active in his attempts to ruin any good relation that might be gained. Though his efforts have been limited so far, this visit of his with Michael will be both a test of his true motives for Michael and to see if we of the Devildom can tolerate Gabriel’s kind of Angel here without being too swift to kick him out. However, I have made it clear that Solomon and Marii are both here as respected guests for the Exchange program and despite the freak weather, you are both still expected to complete your homework for the classes and study for the tests, if Arch Angel Michael wishes to speak with either of you, it shall be done when you are in the company of the Brothers while in this House, or with me and Barbatos at the Castle. If Gabriel tries anything that goes against the rules I have laid out for their visit, Michael has promised he will be the one to deal with Gabriel unless he becomes too much, then it will be to us to have him removed.”

“So, if he makes any wrong move that Michael doesn’t cover him for, we can kick him out? Literally as in, boot to back side?” Mammon asked.

“If you are the one he insults. You can eject him however you wish.” Lucifer nodded and each of his brothers smiled, already thinking of ways to remove the unwanted Angel.

“I’m awake!” Luke suddenly insisted standing up quickly and looking frantically around, and instantly regretted the action as his face went pale. “Oh dear…”

“Here.” Marii said offering him a bucket Solomon had just snapped into existence from nowhere and coaxed him to sit back down. “You’re in no shape to be up and about just yet.”

“I’m sorry.” Luke whined, “I thought…” He tried to explain but whatever he was going to say was lost as his stomach rejected whatever he had managed to eat that morning.

“Here,” Barbatos offered, pouring a cup of something that smelt lightly of sage and rosemary while Solomon sent the bucket away. “This should help calm your stomach.” He assured.

“Thank you.” Luke managed to say, taking a small sip and then slowly taking a longer drink as the effect seemed to be instant.

“I think it may be best for you to try and sleep Luke.” Simeon pressed. “You’ll feel better for it and Michael will know you are well if you at least rest a little.”

“You can stay in my room until the decorating around the house is done, its quitter there at least.” Marii offered.

“Ok… just for a little while…” Luke agreed, still a little shaky on his own two feet as Marii led him out of the room.

“How bad will this really get?” Solomon asked once they were out of ear shot.

“Very bad.” Simeon sighed heavily, “Gabriel will take every chance he gets to try and find some fault or flaw in the Exchange program that he can use to then ruin it or tarnish its reputation. But he will also do anything he can to bait Lucifer and his brothers into a fight.”

“As I recall, Gabriel was the Angel who insisted on searching the Devildom for Lilith’s body after the Fall when she did not appear as a Lady like Lucifer. And the one who began the slander about Satan being her half-breed spawn.” Barbatos recalled, “I would not doubt that he may attempt to bring harm upon the Young Lady to try and bait a violent response from each of you.”

“Rather underhanded tactic for an Angel.” Solomon said, “I know Marii is dear to all of you, but isn’t it rather cowardly to try and strike at someone using their nearest and dearest?”

“It is frowned upon by Angels to behave in such a manner, but there is a fine line to walk as many in the past have used humans are slaves, pets and even puppets of their will, the idea that Demons and Humans could be friends is not uncommon, but it is difficult to find a bond that is not founded upon one of the two wanting something other than just a simple friendship.”

“Marii has Pacts with all of us but has never once used them nor does she boast of the fact she has them.” Leviathan stated, “And she has made it clear that if any of us want to leave the Pact we can do so at any time, especially now that she is considered a ‘Lady’.” 

Lord Diavolo nodded. “It is a delicate situation. But we have the advantage of been forewarned by Simeon that he was coming, so we know what to expect and can plan for it.” He stated.

~@~

Lucifer found them in Marii’s room, Luke’s small frame tucked carefully into her bed and fast asleep as they sat at the table with the Little Ds and Marii’s sewing kit out, carefully guiding the needle though the fabric in a sewing hoop, humming a soft tune as he gently tapped his knuckles to the door.

“He was asleep before he hit the pillow.” Marii’s voice said though Lucifer caught the faint taint of green in her eyes, he blinked and then seemed to realize what they intended to do and nodded in understanding. “Is it bad?” They asked using Marii’s voice.

“We can only do so much to prevent Gabriel causing trouble.” Lucifer said with a shake of his head. “If you wish it, I will have Cerberus posted at your door on a night and Mammon will issue his Ravens instructions to follow you as added protection, no matter who you are with.”

“That may be best. The way Simeon spoke of Gabriel leads me to not trust him.” They admitted with a nod. “They will be staying at the Castle?”

“As is expected of visiting guests to the Devildom for the short term.” Lucifer nodded. “they will be here for two weeks and if Gabriel says, behaves or instigates any arguments while he is here the Michael does not approve of, we have been given full permission to remove him.”

“Then let’s hope Michael keeps Gabriel in line.” They said with a nod.

Lucifer nodded, “Beelzebub and Belphegor want your opinion on decorations for the Music room. I will stay and keep an eye on Luke.” He said and they nodded, putting their sewing away for now as they left the room, shadowed by the Little Ds. 

It had not been easy at first, to define who was in control of the body and who was talking, but within the first day or so, they had come to learn that there was no defined line between the two souls that now lived within Marii’s body. They had joined in a way that meant they were one and the same yet still separately individual of one another mentally. They shared memories, they shared thoughts and they spoke as one but it was so easy for the Brothers to forget who they were talking too for a moment.

To help them all, Marii and Lilith had started referring to one another as separate people using female pronouns for one another when one had more control then the other, and the change of eye colour to help show how much control they had, a full change from hazel brown to forest green was a clear indication that Lilith was in full control while Marii’s consciousness either slept or rested and visa verse. When flecks of green and brown leaked into both eyes, it was a transitional state, both were sharing some kind of memory or deciding who would have control. When they were sharing control, then their right eye would be hazel brown and their left would be forest green, it was during those times that they referred to themselves as ‘we’, ‘us’ and ‘our’ to show that they were both aware and able to make the choices themselves.

It had been strange the first few days, Barbatos and Lord Diavolo had found it easier to adjust then the brothers and when alone in the company of the Brothers Barbatos had easily slipped into a pattern of using plurals when refusing to Marii and Lilith, Lord Diavolo had taken the chance to offer her the title as the Lady of the House of Lamentation and when in privet referred to her as the ‘united soul’.

Simeon had privately approached Lucifer in RAD’s Student Council room after a week and admitted he had not told Luke about the union, but thanks to his unique gift of soul sight, he could see the newly unified souls within Marii and had been worried for her health until the unification had been completed. When Lucifer had asked if that information would reach the Celestial Realm, Simeon had smile and shook his head.

~ “Marii is Marii, Lilith is Lilith. As long as Marii is safe and her soul is unharmed, she is in no danger and thus, my duty to report anything is voided.” The dark angel said as he looked out the window and down to where Marii was sat with Beelzebub and Belphegor in the shade of a tree, chatting with Satan and Asmodeus during break. 

“You have never been one to withhold any information from others Simeon.” Lucifer stated.

“I may not have taken a side in the war, but that does not mean I did not have a view of it all. I did not agree with the way things were handled back then, but I did not and still do not believe that the way to solve it was though violence and bloodshed. I know how dear Lilith was to all of you before you fell and I am not blind, her death still hurts you even now.” Simeon stated with a frown then shook his head. “I won’t lie and say I understand how or why this has happened, but I believe this is happening for a reason and it goes against everything I believe in to tell Father and Arch Angel Michael that somehow Lilith’s Soul has been reborn and lives within a human body in perfect unison with the human’s original soul. Whatever the reasons, I see no harm or danger in simply allowing it to be and let whatever happens happen.”

“You understand if it ever comes to light that you knew you will be cast out?” Lucifer reminded. “You will become as we have, a Fallen Angel. Could you live with that?”

“The Celestial Realm has always strived for perfection. It would only make sense that they would cast out what they saw as imperfect.” Simeon sighed. “If it comes to it, I hope I am as lucky as you were.” ~

Solomon knew something had changed but was smart enough not to question or snoop for answers, and whatever friendship had formed between him and Marii seemed enough to satisfy the magic gifted human enough as it was.

Lucifer could only hope that these next two weeks would go by without issue and that he could keep his family from being torn apart again.

~@~

By the time dinner was ready by six pm, the House of Lamentation and the entirety of the Devildom was decorated with beautiful wreaths of Holy and Ivy, bells and ribbons hung waiting to be rung while lights flickered like candles in windows and along the facings and heaves of homes, the Castle was a dazzling array of lights and sounds as some magic carried the sound of music drifting about the whole Devildom, some Demons could even he heard singing Carols and tunes of merriment.

Luke was sat at the table, feeling and looking much better having slept and having eaten a bowl of Barbatos’ freshly made Cockatrice Soup to help calm his stomach and a having had time to wash and prepare for the evening, talking with Beelzebub and Belphegor about pillows and healthy sleeping, when Barbatos came out of the Kitchen with drinks for everyone. “We’re almost done and ready to serve.” He stated with a glance at Lucifer who sat at the head of the table.

Due to the dinner being so late and all the needed parties already being settle at the House, Lord Diavolo had suggested the dinner be held there rather than the Castle, with Lucifer and himself taking seats at the Heads of the table with Gabriel and Michael seated to Lord Diavolo’s left and right respectfully, while Solomon, having magic and a better sense for the dangers Gabriel could cause Marii sat beside Gabriel, with Belphegor next to him as back up, the Avatar of Sloth being the fastest of the brothers would be able to put Gabriel to the ground if he dared to try anything.

When Luke had pointed out there were not enough seats to fit everyone at the table, Barbatos had smiled, clapped twice and the table had grown in length and six more chairs had appeared. Along with carefully written place holders, Lucifer at the head of the table as always, with Mammon, Satan, Marii, Beelzebub, Luke and Michael to the right, Lord Diavolo at the opposite head of the table then Gabriel, Solomon, Belphegor, Simeon, Asmodeus and Leviathan to the left. Barbatos had then remarked that he would help the Little Ds serving the food.

“No sign of them yet.”

“Well, if they don’t show up in the next five minutes I say we start without them.” Marii said. “Just because they can’t arrive in a timely manner, they can have cold food.”

“It is not like Michael to be late.” Simeon assured from his place at the table, “He is likely just making sure Gabriel is well aware of the rules he is to follow.” He added.

“And if he doesn’t behave, he gets kicked out of the Devildom.” Mammon said as he checked his DDD. “Levi are you free tomorrow from three?” He asked.

“Yea why?” Levi asked.

“I got a shoot I need to go too, and its looking to be a long one.” the second brother said and Marii sighed.

“I hate it when you have to do those, they take forever and the lights hurt my eyes.” She said.

“You made Marii sit in on one of those?” Asmodeus asked and glared at Mammon. “You monster.”

“To be fair it wasn’t his fault.” Marii said, “The studio said it would be a quick shoot for a new jacket line they had and it turned into a whole seventeen outfit run way show. When he tried texting you and Satan to come get me you refused because you didn’t let him explain the situation and thought he was trying to get you both involved in the shoot too.”

“Oh… that shoot.” Asmodeus said with a flinch, Marii had been hurt at RAD that day and while Mammon had promise to look after her for the rest of the day and take her out shopping to buy fabric and thread to do some sewing, the studio had called him in for what had meant to be a short thirty minutes to an hour max shoot to get some images of him in a new jacket line. Instead it had become a HUGE designer line shoot and Mammon had opened a text group between himself, Asmodeus and Satan as they were the only two who were free at the time and stated in his first message that the Studio had text him and then trapped him in a fashion line show so he needed a favour, Asmodeus had text back he didn’t do cheap lines and then left the group chat, only later finding out that Mammon had hit send too soon on his DDD and the following message had been to ask if one of them could take over with walking Marii home.

Satan had asked if the shoot was going to be that long that Marii couldn’t wait and that had been when Mammon sent an image of a badly forming bruise on Marii’s left leg and the message that if he’d known he would have been doing a full line in one shoot, he’d have walked Marii home first but now the magic he’d used to sooth the pain was wearing off and Marii needed to get home.

Satan had chewed Asmodeus out for three hours when he’d finally come home from his shopping spree, and then Lucifer had given him another telling off and to make sure he didn’t do that again, Marii had refused to spend any time with him for a whole week.

“You didn’t say sorry for that as I recall.” Beelzebub remarked.

Asmodeus gave a small, cute ‘innocent look’ to Marii. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m not the one who needs to hear that, am I?” Marii asked with a pointed look.

“Asmodeus.” Lucifer said firmly and Asmodeus huffed in defeat before turning to Mammon.

“Sorry Mammon.”

“Next time, listen to the whole situation before you leave the chat.” Mammon suggested.

Luke blinked then looked at Marii who just smiled and sipped her drink. 

“Not a word,” Asmodeus and Mammon both hissed at Satan, who just smiled.

“A woman has magic beyond anything any of us could ever have done.” Simeon stated when Luke looked to him for answers. “It’s why Father never argues with Mary.” 

“They’re here,” Barbatos said suddenly and a second later, there was a knock on the door.

Lucifer sighed heavily and put his pocket watch away as he stood and went to open the door, Barbatos stood at the opposite end of the table, where Lord Diavolo would be seated and two more empty chairs were waiting. Marii felt Beelzebub’s hand gently enclose around hers under the table and squeeze just enough to be an assuring gesture, a promise that he was there not just for her, but for the sister within her and while there was no outward change, a part of her took comfort in the gesture.

When Lucifer returned to the room, his face gave away nothing. Lord Diavolo had his usual smile on his face and the smallest hint of enjoyment about something, when the two newcomers entered the room, Marii saw why.

The first man that entered the room was just a little shorter than Lucifer, his chocolate brown hair neatly swept back and neatly tied into a short tail, safe two short strands that framed a faint golden diamond mark upon his forehead. Like Lucifer, he wore a coat over his shoulders, but that was where the similarities ended in attire, as this man’s coat was not furred at the collar, instead the neckline of the coat stood high and was decorated with gold and silver stars with a single golden cross pinned into the right side of the collar. Under the coat was an open silver waist coat with the thin chain of a pocket watch leading to the right pocket, under the waist coat was an off white, long sleeved shirt with silver buttons. The man wore long white pants with polished black shoes, to go with the long black tie he wore around his neck, held to his shirt with a simple silver tie pin.

The second man to enter the room stood only the slightest bit taller than Asmodeus, even with the heeled shoes he wore, he wore a similar outfit to the one Luke wore, but he wore not beret atop his messy black hair that looked like it hadn’t seen the teeth of a comb in at least a month. And in place of shorts he wore a pair of long pants. It was clear that somewhere along the way, this man had either slipped in the snow and fallen forwards onto his knees, or he had stepped on a deep pit and sunk down, as his pants and shoes were wet from the snow.

“Sorry we kept you all waiting,” Lord Diavolo spoke first, his smile never failing as he moved to the head of the table. “We had a slight issue with landing due to the snow.”

“Wouldn’t have happened if someone with more control had come instead of the child.” The second man hissed only to flinch when the first man and Simeon shot him a sharp glare.

“I’m sorry.” Luke apologized with a dejected look.

“You have nothing to say sorry for Luke, it is not your fault that Gabriel isn’t more careful where he lands, nor is it your fault that he has yet to learn better manners.” The taller of the two newcomers stated with a genuine fondness as Luke’s face lit right back up with a beaming smile. “I am glad to see you both look well.” He added with a nod to Simeon who retuned the gesture with a smile.

“Thank you, Michael. It has been an interesting experience.” Simeon stated. “The Devildom is a little intimidating at first glance, but it truly is a unique and interesting place to explore when one has the chance.”

“Perhaps we can discuss it more in detail later,” Michael suggested and looked to Lucifer, “I trust we are not too late to join the table?” he asked.

“We were waiting for you.” Lucifer stated evenly, “You are here as guests, it would be rude to have eaten earlier and then left you with nothing after such a long trip here.” He added and waved to the other end of the table where the empty seats waited. “Please, join us. You will find placement cards at your respected seats.”

“Do you always have labels on who sits where?” Gabriel asked, and it was clear he was struggling to not sound snappish.

“You’re welcome to sit by the fire and not eat with us.” Lucifer said in an even tone, though Mammon and Leviathan shared a knowing look.

“Shall I consider this your first strike?” Michael asked and Gabriel clenched his teeth. “I thought not. Unless you are spoken too, you will keep your silence.”

Marii smiled a little. Then blinked as a loud growl came from Luke’s stomach.

Beelzebub smiled, “Time to eat.” He said.

Throughout dinner, the chatter was mostly just Luke and Simeon retelling stories of their time in the Devildom with small inputs from the Brothers, though Luke didn’t mention anything about the time he had spent with Beel and Marii and Simeon did not mention it either.

Once dinner had been finished, (seventeen servings for Beel and half of Belphie’s second potion.) Lucifer told his brothers they could leave the table while he and Lord Diavolo talked with their guests, Simeon, Luke, Marii and Solomon in the library, Mammon opened his mouth to object, but Lucifer held up a hand.

“Having everyone in one room of the house will create unneeded tension. Marii has lived in this house long enough to prove she can hold her own against the seven of us on her own and while one of the four angels is a known annoyance to everyone in the room, he is no threat to her or anyone else. Furthermore there are no less than eight Elite Demons and the Prince of the Devildom himself in this house right now, all of us willing and able to do all we can to protect Solomon, Marii, Simeon and Luke from any fool who would think it wise to try and attack.” The oldest brother reminded, “There is no reason for all of us to go to the Library.”

Beelzebub and Belphegor shared a look and then looked to Marii. “Is that ok with you?” Beel asked.

Marii nodded. “Besides, Lucifer keeps forgetting I have extra help.” She smiled and seconds later seven Little Ds rushed from the doorway and clung to Marii. Pride atop her head, Greed and Envy on her shoulders, Wrath and Lust hugging her right arm while Gluttony and Sloth hugged her left.

“They are yours?” Michael asked.

“They belong to the House. I’m just the one they prefer to aid.” Marii said, an unspoken sharpness cutting the thought of her being a Master of the Little Ds apart at the seams. “No one serves me.”

“You say that, but you have a Pact with all seven of them.” Gabriel said nodding to the brothers.

“And they are free to leave their Pacts with me at any time.” Marii said with a firm tone of ‘I dare you to interrupt me’ as she levelled Gabriel with a harsh glare, the Little Ds all growling at him. “I did not come to the Devildom to claim power nor do I intend to abuse the Pacts I have to demand anything more then what I have and if you are stupid enough to think that all humans want is power then you are going to learn very quickly that I don’t need a Demon’s power to tear you or anyone else down from their high horse.”

There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke up. “Our apologise. We did not mean to cause offense.”

“Then I suggest you keep such outdated and insulting thoughts to yourselves from here on in, or I will make Satan’s anger look tame.” Marii stated.

Lucifer gave Mammon a look and the second born sighed but stood and jerked his head to the door. “Y’all heard him. Scram.” He ordered.

Levi huffed but stood and began to fiddle with a game device in his hands while stating he had some streaming to do, Satan was all but dragged out of the room by Asmo who made a show of needing someone to help him pick out a good outfit for the night, Beelzebub looked at Lucifer, needing one more nod of assurance to leave before he let Belphegor lead him out of the room. Mammon is the last one out, but a part of Marii told her that was how it had to be, Mammon couldn’t leave first, he had to be seen and shown to hold authority in the smallest of ways to show the Brothers still had a chain of command between them.

Gabriel looked like he wanted so desperately to make a comment, but one look from Michael and he remained silent, Lucifer waited another moment, then stood from his chair. “This way please.”

With apparent practiced ease, the Little Ds took turns opening and holding the doors open, though once each door was again close, they returned to their apparent place at Marii’s side until they reached the Library, there Lucifer snapped his fingers and summoned a second sofa and two more armchairs.

Marii, use to the house and comfortable with the room, went right of the seat she always sat in when in the Library with Satan, the only chair that had a matching low foot stool and settle into it with the Little Ds moving to settle around her, Pride and Greed on the back of the chair and Envy on one of the arms, while Sloth and Lust curled up in her lap, Wrath and Gluttony found a floor cushion and after dragging it closer settle at Marii’s feet. Solomon settled into a second chair, setting his DDD on the arm while Luke and Simeon sat on the sofa, Luke already looking just a little unsettled even as Simeon put a reassuring hand to his back. Lord Diavolo took one of the newly arrived armchairs while Lucifer claimed the only remaining armchair, leaving the last sofa for Michael and Gabriel to sit on.

Just as Lord Diavolo was about to speak, a soft mew caught his attention and he smiled, looking to where the small sound had come from to see a box near the fireplace. “A new pet?” he asked.

“She’s not here to stay,” Marii said with a small smile, “Satan found her in a snare trap and since we couldn’t leave her out in the wilds still only a day or so old, we’ve been looking after her.”

“Shame really, Satan does love cats.” Solomon smiled. “What will you do with her when she’s old enough to go? I doubt Cerberus would enjoy a kitten in the House.”

“Well, I was hoping to take her by the Castle at some point and see how good at catching rodents she is.” Marii said and looked to Barbatos. “That way she’d still be around and Satan wouldn’t have to go though all the stress of back ground checking an owner so close to the holiday season only for er to end up on the streets again.”

Barbatos smiled. “I shall speak with him when we have a moment.”

“Thank you.” 

“To more pressing matters,” the Prince said with a smile as he turned to Simeon and Luke. “Do you wish to begin?”

Simeon nodded, taking the chance to explain that while yes, Holy magic had been used and yes it was Luke who had used it, there was a reason and no, it was not because he was in any danger of harm by a demon. 

“Freak weather caused that much damage?” The Arch Angel asked having listened to Simeon’s retelling. “I knew such events are rare in all the Realms, but for one to have been so strong… surely that couldn’t be common even for the Devildom?”

“It is not common at all, such a freak event has not been witnessed in the years of my Father or Grandfather’s reigns, and all recorded events were never enough to break though the magic laid down to protect the Devildom buildings.”

“Could it have been a planned event?” Solomon asked, “Magic has grown and changed in the years since it was found and bound to the three Realms according to our lessons, here and in the community of magic I belong too, even Professor Danish has admitted some magic we think is forgotten could pop up again.”

“If that was planned, then attacking the Hall alone would be an obvious strike against the Celestial Realm and possibly you Solomon.” Lucifer nodded, “But let us not forget that Madam Scream’s, Hell’s Kitchen, the Fall and several other buildings were destroyed or damaged by the weather before the Hall’s foundations were swallowed by the sink hole. Not to mention the Castle and this House have the same magics around them as the Hall and have done since the Exchange Program began.”

“Meaning that even if someone did attack and shatter the magic around one, it would alert the other two of the attack and bring down the weight of the Seven Lord of the Devildom, Lord Diavolo and whatever else you had linked to that spell.” Solomon realized. “Simple bad luck then?”

“We are still investigating it.” Barbatos assured. “While nothing lasts forever, there were no reports of Sinkholes before this and all surveys on the land done before your arrival came up with solid and good ground. It is troubling that over the few months you have ben here no one noticed a change in the land.”

“At least no one was hurt.” Marii stated, “And we got snow to enjoy for a few days rather then sludge.” She added.

“You think sludge is the worst thing to deal with in the Devildom?” Gabriel asked.

“While I do not agree with the phrasing, Gabriel does have an interesting point to his question.” Michael stated, “Not to sound offensive but you live in the same House as seven demons who could kill you with one finger snap, you are in a Realm that is made and controlled by the most feared and most powerful forces of its kind who have only ever gotten stronger as they age and you are just a human, you have no magic or weapons to defend you from a demon attack outside of the Pacts you’ve made, and your biggest concern when facing a matter like this seems only minor.”

“Because when you take a moment and think on it all, there is no reason I should be afraid or worried about what’s happening.” Marii shrugged, “and just because I have no magic or weapons that you can see, doesn’t mean I can’t stand my ground.”

Solomon nodded with a chuckle and after setting his DDD to play several recordings, he slid the device to Gabriel over the coffee table while the recorded videos played.

In each clip that played, Marii was seen with one or more of the Seven brothers, though only ever as a background player, the main focus of the videos were Marii, a single, magicless human, collecting the winnings of a challenge, tossing lower level demons aside with surprising force, putting higher demons and other students in their place either with a verbal beat down or a physical strike, always one of the brothers was there, looking about ready to shift to their demon forms but never did they get the chance, as Marii was able to handle the matter on her own. Then came the clips were Marii was with the others and other Demons, but there was no longer an air of wanting to hurt the human woman with the brothers, instead it was more of a ‘getting to know more about you’ sense, Marii teaching one demoness how to do a ladder stitch, a clip where Marii was shielded from an oncoming ball from a game by Beelzebub and his team mates, Leviathan in his demon form at some coastal area, showing Marii a very colourful Devildom fish with several other demons during what looked like a research and study group, Mammon during one of the modeling shoots, his fellow models getting some of their makeup touched up or a drink while looking over a few catalogues with Marii to find what would be a good look on eth run way, Satan and Marii both with A+ marks on a test though Marii looked like she’d not slept in that shot, Luke and two other low level demons trying to learn how to make a paper crane with Marii, a night out at the Fall with Asmodeus and his group of friends, and then a clip of someone trying to get a good pic of Marii, Simeon, Luke and Belphegor in the kitchen doing something until Barbatos’ tail had swiped the camera and shut the door.

“I see that one still made it to the RAD Newspapers.” The butler chuckled.

“It was proof someone had tried to sneak a look into the one room in the Castle no one is allowed to film in.” Marii reminded. “Plus it was fun pretending we were cooking up something just to put that recipe thief in his place.”

Then came the images, Asmodeus and Marii working in Majolish together, Simeon and Marii in Hell’s Kitchen with Mammon and Solomon, Beel doing pushups with Marii on his back, Leviathan, Luke and Marii competing in a video game while Simeon and Mammon played what looks like Go Fish in the back ground, Solomon and Marii beating Mammon in a pillow fight, Lucifer and Marii looking like they’d been mid-way through a conversation, not knowing they were being watched, Satan and Marii surrounded by small animals in the newly opened animal café, Mammon spending Grimm on a gift for Marii and lastly, an image of Marii curled up on the furred carpet near the fire place, surrounded by books and papers for RAD Belphegor’s jacket over her like a blanket and his pillow under her head, Belphie himself was likely the one who took that image.

“The videos are a compilation of Marii’s finest moments in RAD thus far, all of them caught and publish on the Devilgram by RAD Newspaper.” Solomon explained, “the Newspaper team took it as a way to boost the idea a human with no magic could still handle the school year at RAD without needing to use her Pacts. The rest of the images are just fun days and times we all have here out of RAD.”

“And all these are just from this last year?” Michael asked.

Solomon nodded. 

“Do you think they got the clip of me and Beel arm-wrestling?” Marii asked.

“Come on, everyone knows Beel lets you win.” Solomon reminded. “though, I think it was that day when Beel and Val got into it over him being soft for you.”

“Oh, don’t remind me.” Luke pleaded shaking his head. “I only saw the end of that fight and I still shudder recalling what Val tried to do.” 

“Val won’t be bothering anyone again.” Lucifer assured, “believe, me I heard from the coach he got kicked from everything and then dropped by the teams he was meant to be starting for when the investigation found he was using substances to cheat the work outs.”

“But he’s still at RAD?” Luke said clearly confused. “I saw him there on Friday.”

“For now.” Lord Diavolo nodded, “But Val made several unforgiveable mistakes over the year, the only reason I haven’t dropped him completely it because his mother has demanded he finish his year of RAD schooling and then pay the damaged for what he did before she strips him of his title to the family name. She’s also requesting my permission to enrol her younger children into RAD and if it would be possible for them to learn the correct way to play the sports and games from the coach who trains Beelzebub.”

“So, Val is on thin ice.” Simeon said, “That does explain why he’s been avoiding the team and why some of his friends have been slipping Beelzebub and his teammates sorry notes and extra food at the cafeteria.”

“You’d noticed that?” Lucifer chuckled. “I thought Mammon was joking when he mentioned it.”

“Nope, its true. Even Val’s girlfriends were starting to show up around the playing field again.” Solomon stated. “According to the gossip she was trying to grab the attention of Fen or Lish.”

“Somethings never change, no matter what Realm you go to it seems.” Marii said.

“It’s snowing again.” Simeon said looking out the window.

“I hope it keeps snowing.” Marii said and then smiled. “We want a white Christmas with snowball fights and snow men.”

“This one respectfully disagrees with that one and wants mine hot coco and a good book.” Solomon said with a smile.

“Pardon?” Gabriel asked.

Solomon chuckled. “Marii and I will sometimes speak for each other, though not always correctly. Usually we agree on things, like the fact she is the better cook, I have better knowledge in history, she can sing, I can’t play piano, etc, etc. But now and then, we do tease each other with it.” He explained, “For example, I say we want coffe-”

“This one reminds that one to keep such filth out of mine cup or find that oneself out of this house via a boot to one’s backside.” Marii stated firmly. “Tea and only Tea. One ought not to tell you again.”

“It is one of the most amusing things to watch when the class topic turns into debates and these two are on opposite sides of the arguments,” Simeon chuckled fondly. “I don’t think any of the RAD professors expected you two to be so diverse in your beliefs.”

Lord Diavolo chuckled, “I now understand why Mammon and Satan have a running joke that neither of you will agree on anything about Asmodeus.” 

“No comment,” Both human stated and the Little Ds rolled in the air laughing.

“Well, it seems all the stir about there being an issue in the Exchange Program were founded in old fears,” The Arch Angel said.

“Oh?” Diavolo asked.

“According to the whispers, the exchange program was a cover, a means to test the limit of a human’s mental and physical abilities to remain here under the ‘ownership’ of Lucifer and his brothers.”

“I would have liked to see any of them try and state owner ship over me.” Solomon stated, “and let us be honest, no one Demon has the ability to lay any claim to own a human’s soul without first making a Blood Pact with that human, and all of the Pacts made since Lord Diavolo’s father took over the Devildom have been low level binding Pacts that are easy for either side to break if needs must. No human can command a Demon to kill another Demon just as no Demon can offer their Pact to a human in exchange for human souls.”

“Oh, can we not go over that topic again?” Marii asked with a shudder, “I had to sleep in Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room for a week after that class it freaked me out so much.”

“Two weeks,” Lucifer corrected, “and you also spent a night in Mammon’s room when Beelzebub and Belphegor were out.”

“No doubt it would have been longer, had Satan not dug up the books on Pacts and how to break them.” Simeon remarked.

“Marii does not share the belief that a Pact should be a constant force,” Solomon explained when he caught the confused look on Gabriel and Michael’s faces, “while she does have Pacts with all seven brothers, she has never used them to try and show off or gain favour, most Demons in RAD and amongst the Elite forget that she has a Pact with all seven of them because she does not boast or brag about it.”

“Why have the Pacts if you do not use them.” Gabriel asked.

“Better to have and not need something, then need it and not have it.” Marii stated, “plus when I came here, Leviathan explained it as a means to make sure that if ever I was lost in the Devildom, or some fool demon got lucky and managed to hide me, having a Pact with any of the brothers would mean they could find me, and if I were ever in danger just calling them by name and asking for help would bring them to me instantly.” She said, “sure some Demons get cocky from time to time, but there’s more than one way to win a fight, as I’m sure Lucifer can tell you.”

“Asmodeus is still hunting the Demons you refused to name for that.” Lucifer said, “Marii has what the humans call a sharp tongue and venom is her words, when needed. She proved that to each of us after Asmodeus spoke ill of Mammon in front of her and the rest of us while Mammon was out. Marii had heard enough of the name calling and insults and verbally tore down all of us in age order using facts about us she’d heard while just being around RAD over the first few weeks of being there.”

“Wait, that was you?” Luke asked. “I thought Mammon had snapped at them.”

“No, that was me, and if I have to do it again, I will.” Marii said, giving Lucifer a hard look, “Six times in one week you’ve blamed him for late payments on someone else’s accounts, and if I hear one more insult from Levi, I’m taking a hammer to the router and then throwing what’s left down the stairs.”

“I will speak with Levi.” Lucifer assured and went onto his DDD.

Arch Angel Michael blinked but said nothing, Gabriel however shook his head. “Ok, pinch me now please. No way did a human girl just tell Lucifer to do something and he did it.”

The seven Little Ds turned on the Angel at his words, hissing and growling in clear fury.

“It is unwise to insult the Lady of the House.” Barbatos stated calmly, “Especially when she has become someone dear to the Little Ds.”

Lucifer held up a hand to silence the Little Ds, each one giving Gabriel a cold look before returning to settle around Marii. “You get one chance to rephrase that statement, or I’ll count that as your first strike against myself and the Lady of my House.”

“Bugger that.” Marii said, lightly soothing the still angry Little Ds around her. “He’s already proven he can’t think before he speaks, so that is strike one.” She stated, gently putting a hand to Wrath’s head. “Easy.”

“He insult Masters and Lady. He not worthy to stay.” The green horned Little D hissed.

“Then he will not stay.” Arch Angel Michael said and Gabriel went ghost white. “You seem insistent on pushing your luck like a child; thus you will be treated as one. Luke, I am sure you have a lot to tell me, but would you be so kind as to allow me to speak with everyone here before you tell me?” he asked.

Luke nodded proudly. “I can wait.”

“Thank you, since you’ll be free, do you mind making sure Gabriel stays outside the door of this room while we speak?” Michael asked as Gabriel sputtered.

“Yes sir.” Luke beamed.

“Envy, Pride, go with Luke and make sure Cerberus doesn’t think of the tall one is a new chewy toy. As fun as that would be.” Marii said with a smile.

“And I suddenly remember why I am never sleeping in the lounge again in this house.” Solomon shuddered while Marii and Simeon just chuckled, Luke taking Gabriel out of the room with the two appointed Little Ds.

Once the door was closed, Arch Angel Michael sighed heavily. “If I had known he would be this childish, I would have insisted on someone else coming with me.”

“Had you known; you would not have been the one coming at all.” Lucifer stated harshly. “You’re not that foolish as to let him be the reason you come down from your high estate in the Celestial Realm just to visit the Devildom and look in on a Program you deliberately sent your most Loyal follower and your best diplomat to be a part of. You only brought Gabriel because you thought it better, he be where you can keep an eye on him then leave him to his own devices while you are away.”

Michael sighed again. “I see you still think you know everything about everything.” 

“Lucifer is not wrong, Michael.” Simeon countered with a tone that neither Marii or Solomon had heard before from their angelic classmate. “Gabriel has made himself an advocate of everything he can that stands against any that comes from the Devildom or Human realm and you make no secret of the fact you barely tolerate his blatant and continued disrespect towards the Devildom, this program and all things else not pertaining to the way he believes things should be between the three realms.”

“Let’s not start this with a fight,” Lord Diavolo began with an even tone, Barbatos already pouring tea from the pot. “Two weeks together is already harsh enough without having two of the most powerful forces at one another’s throats before the first day even begins.”

“If that’s how that one is going to behave, I’m tempted to say we’d be better just letting Cerberus have him.” Marii stated, still gently petting the Little Ds that had remained at her side. “He won’t last half an hour in RAD with that attitude. And that’s if he gets though the front door.” she added, reaching into her pocket for a moment and offering a small paper bag up to the Little Ds.

“If he keeps up with that attitude, I’m not even sure he’ll last that long.” Solomon said, accepting the small cup and saucer from Barbatos while the Wrath took the bag from Marii’s hand and passed out small pink, white and blue coloured balls to the other Little Ds, then let Greed hold the paper bag still filled with more of the same treats while Barbatos handed Marii her own cup of tea. 

“While I would like nothing more than to agree with you both on that, we do not have that power.” Lucifer reminded. “Thank you Barbatos.” He added taking the tea he was offered. 

“It doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy a pleasant thought to be rid of someone annoying.” Solomon stated.

“Agreed.” Marii nodded. “Now, what’s the real reason you and that excuse of an Angel visiting the Devildom, and do not say because you wanted to check on Luke and the exchange program, I’m blond but I’m not dumb. It doesn’t take two people to check on someone and it doesn’t take two weeks to check on an exchange program when its been clear there has been no issues since it started and you already have Simeon and Luke sending you weekly reports on everything.”

Michael blinked and then looked at Simeon, who just shrugged. “Angels can’t lie to humans, and unlike most humans, Marii isn’t afraid to ask very…” The dark angel paused trying to find the right words to say, “Solomon a little help please.” He asked.

“Direct? Intimidating? Intrusive? Unfiltered? Straight to the point?” Solomon offered.

“All of the above.” Simeon nodded.

“You forgot intermate.” Marii said with a small smile and Michael nearly spat out his tea while Lucifer gave Marii a sharp look only for her to smile innocently and hold up her DDD with a captured image of Michael’s shocked face. “Worth it.”

Lord Diavolo broke into a full laugh at that while Barbatos allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. No doubt that image would be delivered to all the brothers sooner rather than later.


	2. Demonic Truths and Celestial Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the 'good people' tell lies and teh 'bad people' tell the truth. Luke learns that not everyone is as honest as he thought and Michael learns his actions and words can hurt others even if he doesn't mean them too. And then, something tries to hunt Marii and Lilith.

Demonic Truths and Celestial Lies.

The first two days, classes were held at the Castle for the exchange students Barbatos had managed to gather the needed magical theory and study that were needed and while Marii had no magic, she could pass the class if she showed a greater understanding of the magic used and the way the three Realms diversified in the magic they used. While it was clearly not the first time the four had been teamed up for a RAD project, it was still somewhat amazing to see how well the four got a long, Solomon and Simeon preformed the magic and demonstrated the effects while Marii took down notes and Luke, still just a little shaky due to the use of Holy Magic, was recording it all for evidence, to demonstrate Devildom Magic, Satan, Belphegor and even Leviathan provided a few spells, chants and a collection of Books that Solomon instantly perked up about.

By the third day, Marii and Satan brought over the orphaned kitten they’d found and with a little help from the old cat that had greeted both them and Barbatos with a loud purr and rubbing up against their legs before inspecting the box, gently nudging the little kitten they’d brought in. 

After a few sniffs and light paw bats, the old cat gave a low huff and groomed the little cat, accepting the kitten. 

Barbatos smiled. “It seems that they will be getting along.” He said with a nod.

Gabriel kept his mouth shut though most of the first two days, only watching and sulking about being one strike down already, leaving it to Michael to watch and try to spot anything that could be underhand in nature and much to his own shock he found none, not even amongst the Demon staff that came to the room now and then to offer Barbatos something or to speak with the Butler, they spoke in infernal and clearly Marii did not understand a single word of it, but Michael did, and all he could find odd was that ever single demon refer to Marii as ‘the Lady’, ‘the young lady’ or ‘the Madam’, there was no trace of an insult or a jest in their tones. 

It seemed that this human, for whatever reason, had managed to earn respect from demon who could very easily kill her. 

The snow was still lingering, and while it had been amusing to see Luke bundled up in a thick winter coat, hat, gloves and scarf when they were allowed to leave the Castle after classes were ‘done’, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub were waiting for them, and within a matter of minutes, Simeon, Solomon, Leviathan, Mammon, Marii and Beelzebub were in a two vs two vs two snow ball fight while Asmodeus carried Luke piggyback behind the fight, just to make sure he didn’t fall behind since the snow was up to the blond Angel’s chest. 

When RAD opened for classes again, Michael was slightly surprised to see just how many Demons low and high rank greeted Marii and Solomon before they even got inside the building, several Elite students offering polite bows and shallow curtsies in greeting, others waving or yelling to be heard over the chatter of others.

Marii was in her RAD uniform, but Michael would be a fool not to also see that she was in fact borrowing one of Beelzebub’s thicker coats for warmth, or that Solomon was using a small amount of magic to keep himself warm under his own coat, a fur lined designs that had the smallest hints of Asmodeus’ perfume.

Luke and Simeon were fine, though Luke was still bundled into a warm coat, just to be sure.

“Yo Beelzebub! Coach is looking for you!” One of the taller demons yelled from down the hall way as they reached the lockers.

“Later Beel.” Marii bid while hanging the coat up in her locker and dusting the snow off her boots. 

“Asmo, Marii there you are!” A bright green haired demoness with a blue bright eyes greeted as she slipped into view, one arm slung over each of them with a light wink. “Are you both up for a party this weekend? Whisper is that the latest releases are getting a preview night at the Fall and I heard they might just have a new drink to go with.” 

“We’ll see about it.” Asmodeus assured with a wink, “Text us the details and we’ll let you know.”

“Got it,” the demoness smiled and slipped off, already typing away on her DDD.

“Skipping?” Marii asked.

“I’ll go and if its worth the time, I’ll text you to join me.” Asmo assured.

“So, who gets who for a babysitter?” Mammon asked nodding to Michael and Gabriel, “Can’t say it’d be good to let them wonder the halls aimlessly.”

“Gabriel will be keeping an eye on Solomon.” Lucifer said, “As Solomon is an able and confident user of his magic and the bearer of multiple Pacts, he is the one most Demons see as an difficult target, hence he does not have any of us in as many classes as Marii does, but he is exposed to the dangers of Demonic and Unholy Magic more often, thus at more risk of being possessed.”

“You almost sound worried about me Lucifer.” Solomon smiled. “But it does open a few new possibilities for me, neither Simeon or Luke have been able to effect my summoning in any way so having another Angel around could be a way to test if it is just their magic cancelling mine out or if its just me not wanting a summoning enough.” 

“And you wonder why I never accept a date with you.” Marii sighed. “You have Asmo, why do you need anyone else?” 

“Just because I share a pact with Asmodeus does not mean we are sharing a bed.” Solomon reminded.

“Then why does Asmo have a mark on his neck?” Belphegor asked with a sly smile that only grew when Asmodeus and Solomon blushed brightly.

Mammon collected five Grimm coins from Satan with a beaming smile and then the morning bell rang loudly and everyone split up. Marii, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Michael and Mammon headed for the western wing while Beelzebub, Belphegor, Luke and Simeon headed for the eastern wing, Solomon, Satan and Gabriel headed for the southern wing, though Lucifer left the group after Barbatos caught him in the hall with a message from Diavolo and the eldest brother left to the Student Council Office.

Michael sat himself at the back of the class, Marii was sat between Mammon and Leviathan, Asmodeus was a few seats in front of them and while the class was nothing difficult, papers on the Devildom’s relations with the Celestial Realm and the Human Realm, how each demon category was represented to the Humans and Angels so on and so forth, he did not miss that several demons were passing notes, one of which Mammon got hold of and made a show of burning in his palm for those behind them to see. 

A warning if ever the Arch Angel saw one, but beyond that he saw no harm come towards Marii even when the class bell went off two hours later and students changed rooms, Satan, Simeon and Belphegor slipping into the places of Asmodeus, Mammon and Leviathan, Simeon taking a seat beside Marii with Belphegor taking the opposite seat, Satan placed himself in the seat directly behind Marii. Again, small note passing, but this time there was no burning of a note, instead Belphegor just seemed to slump slightly in his chair as if asleep and Satan gave a swift but clear flash of his Demon form, the sharp tip of his tail cutting deadly close to one particular demons face. 

Simeon glanced back, but Satan just smiled and shook his head. Whatever the exchange meant Michael would question Simeon on it later. This class had more debate to it and while Belphegor seemed to sleep though most of it, Marii showed a broader understanding of the Devildom and Human Realm’s relations with the Celestial Realm and make sure to point out that despite some things going well, nothing was perfect forever and there would likely be a fall out eventually.

When the bell sounded again for first break, Marii gently nudged Belphegor with her elbow and together they headed for the courtyard where Leviathan, Luke and Asmodeus were already seated at one of the many benches while Mammon was off to the side a little chatting with other demons, Solomon seemed to just appear and scared the hat off Luke only for it to be swiftly forgotten and forgiven when Marii ‘stole’ Solomon’s extra bar of chocolate and gave it to Luke.

Lucifer arrived and somehow vanished again after leaving a warm scarf with Marii, a snowball fight began between everyone in the courtyard, a semi free for all game that no one really kept scores on, an unspoken ‘out’ was clearly that some students turned their backs to form a clear wall to show they were not part of the game, until one particularly large ball made up of jagged ice slammed into the back of Luke’s head, though Luke had stayed close to where Simeon was chatting with Solomon and had his back to the game completely. The shock and pain of the impact forced the smaller Angel to his knees with a yell of pain.

Marii was the first to react, pulling Luke out of the way and put herself in the way of any more incoming balls while Satan called out foul play and the whole game came to an end. A second large ice ball being flung towards Marii’s back. The ball never reached her however, as Beelzebub appeared in his demon form and the ice ball shattered against his chest like powered snow.

The attacker was a huge male demon with onyx black skin and burning purple eyes, a pair of slicked back horns and a long, segmented tail that grew sharper towards the tip, though currently, he was being held by Leviathan and Mammon.

“Val.” Satan spat the name like a foul taste in his mouth while Asmodeus moved to stand with Marii and removed his RAD jacket to cover Luke, the smaller angel struggling to catch his breath as tears stung his eyes, blood slowly staining the white and gold hat Luke usually wore. “That was extremely unsportsmanlike of you, especially given that Luke was clearly not partaking in the game.”

“I don’t care. If the little brat can’t watch his own back, he’s not worth the wings.”

“You really don’t care how low you sink down, do you?” Mammon snapped. “No wonder ya girlfriend left ya, you can’t win a fight against Beelzebub so you go to cheap tricks and pick on the one Angel you think won’t fight back?”

“I don’t see him trying.” Val stated with a cold laugh as Luke whined, trying to get up, but clearly in a lot of pain still.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Marii said and Michael saw the flash of worry that passed over each of the brothers’ faces as she stood up and turned to Val, “You are nothing but a coward, a low life who gets his kicks from hurting those you think are weaker then yourself. You couldn’t beat Beelzebub in affair fight, nor when you had stimulants in your system, so you tried to go for me, and when that failed you went for Luke? I’m sure you’ve been told by now that I dislike bullies, but since you insist on making an attempt I’ll make you a deal.” 

“Oh, not good.”  
“Is she crazy?! Val’s out to kill!”

“Marii?” Satan asked.

“Stay out of it.” Marii said and for a moment, Satan seemed ready to argue, only to stop and step back.

“What deal?” Val asked with a confused look.

“Demons feed on Souls, you’ve been after mine since you lost your spot on the team.” Marii stated and several students wisely took several steps back. “One shot. You get from there to me in one step no tricks, no magic, no shadow stepping, no speed spell or charms just your own strength to get to me, and you can have my soul. Fail, and you die.”

“Easy.” Val cackled, not seeing the tiny spark of green magic that hit Marii from inside RAD, a spark of magic that made Satan smile while Asmodeus covered Simeon and Luke with an aura to blind and deafen them.

“Step aside Beel.” 

“Marii-”

“I said,” Marii snapped harshly and Beelzebub stiffed like stone. “Step. Aside.”

The Pact forced Beel to obey, though clearly the sixth brother did not want to, he fought the order until Belphegor caught him and whispered something that seemed to give Beelzebub a reason to stop resisting but did not ease the clear worry. 

“Mammon. Leviathan.” Marii began and both brothers looked horrified. “Let him go.”

What came next, not even Michael was sure. But it was bloody, fast and shouldn’t have been possible for a human to do.

Val pushed off with his left foot, that much was obvious from the impression in the snow, but about midway between Mammon and Leviathan, another step was taken, and Val’s laugh of apparent victory became screams of agony so loud several demons inside Rad came out to see what had happened.

Val’s body was eaten away by something liken to fire, but there was no heat, no smell, no flame, not even embers or ashes as his skin shrivelled away from muscle, then those same muscles were swift to rupture apart, rot away and decay to nothing leaving only bones until finally those bone shattered into dust on the wind, leaving only a splattering of blood.

Marii was unharmed and unmarked.

“How did she do that?”  
“Has she made another Pact?”  
“Who can do that?”

“Barbatos,” Marii bid with a small smile and after a moment of silence, a familiar green eyes demon stepped from the shadows, holding a small pocket watch shaped device in his hand, “did it have to be so messy?”

“I shall endeavour to make it somewhat cleaner.” Barbatos nodded, and politely offered her the device. “But that aside, I’d say this is a productive result.”

“What?” Beelzebub asked.

“I had been made aware of several threats made towards Marii and Luke’s safety by Val and his friends throughout the morning so far, to ensure that neither came to fatal harm, I requested the permission of Lord Diavolo to take matters into my own hands if needed, he granted it.” Barbatos explained, nodding to the device in Marii’s hand, “That is a deal monitor, every time it hears a deal, however small or minor, it will lock the participants into the agreement, if the deal if not kept, the offending party will be incinerated from the outside in. I had thought Val would have more class and keep the fight strictly to the Gym but it seems his vanity and arrogance led him to make a move now.” 

“You’re letting her keep that?” A Demon asked. 

“As a precaution against anyone else trying to attack her the way Val just did.” Barbatos nodded, offering two more devices to Simeon and Luke, coating his hand in some kind of magic as he carefully cradled he back of Luke’s head, healing the injury with careful work.

“But… the Lady has no Pact with you.” another Demon stated.

“My duty and service are sworn to our Lord Diavolo, if the Lady or our visiting Angels were to be harmed, it would not only dishearten our Lord, but also potentially bring about a war. Is that something any of you wish to partake in?” Barbatos asked and when the collective gathering made a clear show of not liking that thought he continued. “I may not hold a Pact with the Lady, but I do respect her, not because she is human, but because she is a equal member of our world, if we are to have a peaceful union of the three realms, I would think we would all rather it be done with the aid of those willing to accept our violence and tolerate our true natures with the same level of understanding as Marii shows every day she is here, then someone who is unwilling to accept that somethings are not simply black and white. Would each of you not agree?” There was a moment of clearly silent debate happening before the bell shattered the moment and Barbatos smiled brightly, “Now, off to classes with you all. This mess will be cleaned away by lunch.”

Marii nodded, smiling as Luke tried to stand tall, but clearly he was still in a lot of pain, until Barbatos offered him something from his pocket, promising it would help his feel better and then lead him inside while the brothers and Simeon headed towards the western wing, Beelzebub and Belphegor walked with Marii. They got halfway to class before Lucifer arrived and while Michael didn’t think Solomon had been an issue, the look of anger on Gabriel’s face told of another tale, one that Michael was sure to hear about later that day.

The new classroom was huge, Solomon and Marii were rather apparently more then comfortable in this room as the whole room was watching them take their seats directly across from one another, the professor seemed to have been planning for the day and had a toothy smile on his face as he stood from his seat, bringing the room to silence as the old demon used a cane to aid him around the desk.

“Since we already covered the debates of the Devildom and the Celestial Realm, it is time we talk of the effects both the Devildom and Celestial realms have had and are still having upon the Human Realm.” He said and summoned a sheet of paper and a pen handing them to Simeon, “To make this fair and keep things even, we have gathered several questions and Key points of debate for our two resident humans to debate and also explain, I will leave it to Simeon to act as points keeper. At least I can trust an Angel to keep truthful scores. Satan, will you do us the honour of keeping time?”

“Of course.” The blond demon nodded.

Michael’s glare at Gabriel was enough to silence the scoff before it was heard.

“Then let us begin.” The old demon nodded and returned to his seat. “Questions first, as always.”

Michael noticed several Demons had set up their DDDs to record what was happening.

~@~

The lunch bell was enough to end the heated debate with Marii as a clear victor in the last debate, and Solomon huffed, “That one had far too much fun in this debate.” 

“This one reminds that one to not be such a sore loser.” Marii smiled innocently.

Lucifer chuckled. “I think it would be best we take our meals in the Student Council Office.” He said and offered Marii his arm making more than a few more DDDs appear in hands. “All of us.” He quickly added and some demons groaned and huffed in clear disappointment.

Marii smiled. “the gossip chains are really getting desperate if they think we’re dating.” She said.

“Well, to be fair, you do live in a house of Seven men and you are attractive.” Satan remarked. “a lot of people would assume that at least one of us was dating you, with how well we all get along.”

“There is a very big difference in getting along with someone as a friend and companion and getting along with someone as a lover.” She reminded.

“Example?” Leviathan pressed.

“You and Satan get along with Solomon as friends, and neither of you have an issue with him coming into your rooms and spending time with you either reading or talking, right?” Marii asked and he nodded, “Well, someone who doesn’t know you three are friends, they could think it was something romantic.”

“EH?!” Leviathan gasped nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Why me?” Solomon asked. “Why not Simeon and Lucifer? They share coffee and talk all the time.”

“Simeon knocks every time he comes over and they don’t share coffee and talk behind closed doors alone.” Mammon stated. “Plus, Simeon and Lucifer only ever talk about three things. Music, Laws and Paperwork.”

“How do you know that?” Asmodeus asked.

“Because it’s all they talked about in the Celestial Realm, plus, Simeon’s a diplomatic Envoy for the Celestial Realm. Laws are always changing so it makes sense that is a topic between them.” Mammon remarked, “Also have none of your noticed that several of the bigger books in the library keep vanishing into his office?” 

“And the music?” Satan asked.

“I saw him returning one of the old vinal Records to Lucifer a few weeks ago.” The second born smiled opening the door and then put an arm up to block Gabriel. “Ladies first.” He hissed sharply.

Lord Diavolo was already in the huge hall, surrounded by papers and books and files that just looking at them made Marii’s head hurt, and sat going over some smaller pages of homework was Luke, an ice pack gently pressed to his head to help with the headache as he worked. 

“Can’t you strike a match to those?” Marii asked looking at the work around the Prince. “You’re a Prince not a politician.” 

“Sadly, these papers must be filled and signed by me personally or the Devildom will stop running as smoothly as it does now.” Lord Diavolo said but smiled waving the work away for the time being as Barbatos brought in their meals. “I trust things have been calmer now Val is out of the way?”

“Much calmer,” Marii nodded, “Did you have any issues with his family?” 

“No, his mother was wise enough to know that he was a lost cause here at RAD after his first mistake. She is still asking for her other children to be enrolled, but she is stripping Val of everything he has ever had in his family history.” He explained as they food was served out.

“Bet that’s gonna mean more paperwork.” Mammon huffed, then paused sniffing the air. “Is that Jade bloom salad?” he asked.

“With a side bowl of Leach livers and crusted Cockatrice breast.” Barbatos nodded, “it has been a while since I had the time and ingredients and it seemed a waste to pass it up today.” He admitted.

“Jade bloom salad?” Marii asked.

“It is a particular flavourful dish from the north eastern region of the Devildom, Jade blooms are similar to sweet dumplings in appearance but they do not taste good raw and so are soaked or marinated before roasting, boiling or steaming them depending on hard or soft one would want them to be, and serve them with a salad. Mammon, Asmodeus and Leviathan are rather fond of the dish boiled and steamed, but due to the ingredients needing to be fresh it is rare that we are able to offer it.” Barbatos explained, “It is safe for humans, but only if cooked by roasting or oven baking.” 

“Another time then,” Marii smiled. “I small steak.” 

“Ribeye or T-bone?” Luke asked.

“How would she know that?” Gabriel asked. “You can’t smell the difference between a cut of stake.”

“She can.” Solomon, Satan, Simeon and Luke stated. 

“Ribeye.” Marii smiled as Barbatos offered her the meal. “Thank you.” 

“Is it normal for you to eat here?” Michael asked.

“Normally we eat outside when the weather is nice.” Marii said, “But since its snowing, we’re eating inside and as I am sure you’ve noticed by now Solomon and I are still not completely accepted here.” 

“After that show of loyalty from Barbatos to Lord Diavolo and the watches that track deals, I doubt it’ll stay that way.” Solomon said but something about his smile seemed off.

“So, it was your idea.” Marii smiled. “Do they actually work the way Barbatos said they do or did you slip a charm on me again?”

Solomon gave a chuckle and snapped his fingers, a moment later a green line of magic peeled itself off Marii’s body and formed into a small ball, “Deal makers protection charm, level three, class project for me since this morning. The pocket watch was Barbatos’ ideas.”

“You say he’s slipped a charm on you before?” Gabriel asked.

“All of them have.” Marii smiled. “I have six active charms right now, the seventh is only active at night.”

“Added precautions,” Lucifer assured, “Just because you are under our protection while you are here, it does not prevent you from being caught in a back lash or hurt in an accident in RAD or anywhere else in the Devildom.”

“Ah, so it is more a security blanket effect?” Michael offered. “But why then would Solomon need to place a charm on you?”

“Marii is uniquely aware of her environment, in all the time we’ve been down here, I have thus far only seen Barbatos, Lucifer and Lord Diavolo startle her, she is also acutely aware of some magic.” Solomon explained, “I have never met anyone with such an accurate and sensitive aura to magic, so with her permission, I will lay a charm of low magical effect on her now and then and we record the effects she feels and the strength of the charm, a means of researching just how sensitive she is to the human Realm magic despite being a no magical being.” 

“So, it’s a test?” Gabriel asked, “Why? What comes of the results?”

“Besides Marii knowing what charm she is under and how to break it on her own? Knowing how long she can naturally fight the charm before she has to call on one of the brothers for aid? The skill of the caster who puts the charm on her?” Solomon asked back. “It gives me the ability to create a detailed log of effects magic has on none magical beings and teach Marii ways to break free of charms.”

“Doesn’t sound like you gain much from it.”

“Why must he gain something greater then the enjoyment and chance at studying?” Marii asked. “Why must everything be about what is gained and what it can be valued as to you?”

“All things in life are done in order to gain something, wealth, power, fame. All these things are gained though someone giving something up. Solomon using magics to simply study its effects upon one human seems worthless to him if he gains only minor value in return.” Gabriel said.

Marii shook her head. “Not all things are done with the express purpose of gaining more then a simple thank you and a smile.” 

“Such as?”

“As a base line,” Marii said, “Barbatos and I both enjoy sewing as a hobby, he knows techniques I don’t and I know some patterns he doesn’t, in working together we both learn new skills thus, we are sharing equally in a skill we both enjoys and gaining equally of each other. Yes?”

“Yes.” Gabriel agreed.

“Then on that same hand, can he and I teach Luke how to sew simply so that he can also enjoy the hobby because we want someone else to experience the joy and learn the skills we have just to enjoy them or must we ask him to pay us in some way to learn from us? do we have to ask why he wants to learn to sew or who he wants to sew for?”

“Well, no but-“

“There is no but.” Marii said. “If on one hand Barbatos and I can share in a hobby and be allowed to teach those skills to someone for the simple pleasure of it and the small joy it will bring Luke, why then on the other hand can Solomon and I not do as we are doing to study magic and its effects simply because it could come in handy later in life for both of us or someone who reads the finished works Solomon has by the end of our little tests?”

“…” Gabriel growled, “I still do not believe it is just that.”

“Your inner idiot is showing itself again.” Simeon stated, cutting Gabriel off. “I suggest you stuff it back into its bag and leave it there unless you want to earn your second strike.”

“You’re allowing this to happen?” Gabriel asked.

“Marii is under no threat from Solomon despite what you may think, she is more then able to tell a man no and if that man is stupid enough not to listen, he will suffer for his mistakes, if not by Marii’s own hands by the hands of Lucifer, his brothers, Barbatos, or even Lord Diavolo.” The dark angel stated firmly, “And since you clearly did not catch it this morning, Solomon is already dating someone and unlike some men, he is faithful.” 

“Simeon,” Marii cut in gently but firmly, “Let not a fool tempt me into arguments of relations, lest I speak without place for others close to my heart.” 

“And let me not break a trust given me by those in my care.” Simeon finished with a heavy sigh. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for being passionate about something.” Marii said, “just because some angels are clearly judgemental old bigots who still live in the years of men only marrying women and women belonging to men, does not mean you must apologize for being different.”

“Marii is right.” Asmodeus stated. “Up in the Celestial Realm, all you ever hear is how women should marry men and how their love is the most natural of all, yet, down here in the Devildom, all love is accepted and welcomes, not just the classical man and woman. Its refreshing to see so many things so opening welcomed by others, even more so when whispers are that the Human realm is starting to open up ore to the idea.”

“You will forgive me if I say it will not end well, especially when you consider the betrayal that unfaithful lust has created.” Gabriel stated.

“And what is that meant to mean?” Asmodeus demanded.

“Lust is just the urge to mate with someone, there is no love, no trust, no loyalty in that, just the selfish need to satisfy yourself.” Gabriel stated, “You should already know that, you represent the biggest cause of families breaking up because a woman can’t stay loyal to her husband.”

Solomon moved before Michael could register it and smacked Gabriel hard across the face, then grabbed his hair and yank him up again, magic burning down his arms.

“Solomon no!” Satan warned, grabbing the Mage’s arm before he could swing at the Angel again.

“You will not speak to him that way, ever!” Solomon snarled at Gabriel.

“It’s the truth!”

“No, it isn’t.”

It took a moment for everyone to realize that statement had come from Luke. “Lust doesn’t drive a anyone to cheat on their partner, nor does it ruin families. Lust is a natural urge in all humans and all Angels. Yes, it can be confused with Love sometimes but the same argument can be had of any close emotions and each of the virtues and sins. Asmodeus may represent Lust as a Sin, but that does not mean he is responsible for the choices and behaviours of humans, angels and demons who chose to step out of their relationships, no matter their gender.”

“Well said Luke.” Lord Diavolo nodded.

“Let him go Solomon.” Asmodeus said, “He’s not worth the effort of your magic.” He added, though it was clear the words had stung.

“One more insult out of you,” Solomon hissed, “And you’re out, I don’t care what Diavolo says, you insult him again I’ll kick you out of the Devildom myself.”

“Solomon, put the idiot down and come hug your boyfriend.” Marii said and with a harsh shove to Gabriel, Solomon sat beside Asmodeus, who made sure to snuggle against his side.

“May I ask how you came to know of their relationship?” Michael asked Luke.

“I saw them cuddling on the sofa in Solomon’s room at the Hall a lot, and realized he was spending more time with Solomon then going to parties and fancy events, I asked if it was safe for him to do that because I was worried Solomon would get hurt because someone might get jealous Asmodeus wasn’t going out as much. They told me about their relationship after that and asked me not to tell anyone looking for Asmodeus because the Hall was the only place they didn’t have to worry about Asmodeus’ fans showing up.” Luke explained with a frown, “I put it in my report to you after I asked their permission to share so you’d know if you ever visited.”

“Old age faded the mind.” Michael said with a smile.

“You are younger than Lucifer, your memories can’t be faded from a few months ago if he still remembers everything before the war vividly.” Barbatos stated, the hidden accusation was not lost on Michael, “And Luke has sent you a report weekly about everything and anything that happens here, Asmodeus and Solomon’s relationship is old news even to the RAD gossip chains. The only reason for you not to know would be if you did what you always do and ignore the fact Luke’s reports are coming in and hand them off to Gabriel.”

“It would explain you not knowing and allowing that swine to insult them.” Satan stated.

“You don’t read the reports I send you?” Luke asked and when Michael couldn’t find the words to answer Luke stood and left the room. 

“I’ll go,” Simeon said, already heading out of the room.

“Was that really called for?” Marii asked Barbatos.

“We began this Exchange program with simple rules laid out between the Angels and we demons, one of those rules was honesty.” Barbatos explained, “Simeon, Luke, the seven brothers, myself and Lord Diavolo all agreed that as a rule, Simeon and Luke would not lie to us about what they report to the Celestial Realm and in return we would not withhold any requested information that id not directly threaten the safety of the Devildom. Simeon has only ever asked one question we could not answer where as Luke has never once come close to asking for anything more then clarifications and better understanding of matters. If I am able to speak with Luke as a trusted and equal party to information at his request, why then should his direct superior not take the time out of his day to read the detailed reports of his charges?”

“Fair.” Marii said, “But you did not have to do it in front of Luke.”

“Luke is not a child.” Lucifer reminded gently. “He must learn eventually that not all Angels, despite their rank and standing, are as kind natured and honest as Simeon.”

Marii looked like she wanted to talk more, but a gentle nudge from Beelzebub and she remained quiet. 

Solomon and Asmodeus were nowhere to be found after lunch at RAD or at the House, though it was clear that Simeon and Luke had been there a while, Luke’s eyes were red with tears and he refused to even look at Michael when they returned, instead he tried to hide himself behind Simeon’s larger body until Marii walked up to him and offered the chance to go spend time in her room so they could do homework while Simeon talked with Michael and Gabriel.

Let it be known that the House’s very foundations shook with the sheer force of tamed Holy Magic that erupted from the three angels once they were ‘safely’ behind closed doors. They spoke in a tongue Marii couldn’t understand but she understood them because of Lilith, hearing Gabriel snarl and bark about how all seven brothers were nothing but fallen disgraced heroes of the Celestial Realm who had lost themselves in their own sins and would hurt her and Solomon if they were allowed to continue living in such close quarters to them, how it was clearly an act to make them think Marii and Solomon were safe, happy and content to remain in the Devildom.

Simeon was oddly sharp and swift with his responses, proving with facts and evidence that there was no act, no lies and no spell forcing Marii and Solomon to remain in the Devildom, they were free to walk out at any point, there was no reason for Michael and Gabriel to suspect otherwise because Simeon had not only witnessed but had documented evidence of all interactions between Marii, Solomon, the seven brothers and the Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.

After about three hours of yelling, Gabriel stormed out of the house, clearly enraged by something that had been said, only to run into Asmodeus and Solomon as he tried to leave, only to be smacked aside by magic and forced to remain in the house as curfew was in effect and thus, it was unsafe to leave the House alone, especially with the weather being so cold and Gabriel not knowing the safest way to the Castle.

Gabriel stayed in the entrance hall, fuming silently as he waited for Michael to finish up with Simeon.

After another hour, Michael left the room with a folder of papers under one arm and bid Lucifer good evening before dragging Gabriel out of the House with them gone at last, Mammon and Simeon knocked on the door to Marii’s room and found a scene that nearly broke the dark angel’s heart. 

Luke, clearly having cried himself to sleep over the whole matter, was trembling like a frightened child from his place gently cradled against Marii’s chest, the last few tears and sniffling still just barely audible as he slept while she rubbed his back, humming a gentle tune while slowly rocking back and forth. Mammon noticed her eyes were closed, but it didn’t seem to matter to Simeon. “Thank you both.” He said as he carefully took Luke from them, sure not to wake the young boy as he stood and carried Luke back to Lucifer’s room with him.

“Is he ok?” Mammon asked.

“Questioning the whole foundation of what he believes and how important he is to Michael despite his obvious loyalty. How much of his reports have possibly given Gabriel fuel to hurt us. But Simeon will know better how to help him now.” They sighed shaking their head then looked at Mammon with a small smile, one hazel brown and one forest green eye, both shining with unshed tears. 

Mammon shook his head, opening his arms a little in invitation, which they took and returned by hugging him tightly. “Somethings will never change,” he said softly, “I’m sorry you had to deal with this again.”

“Not your fault.” They said small tears slowly dampening his shirt, “And, somethings have changed. Simeon and Luke… they aren’t like Michael use to be.”

Mammon smiled a little, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Ok, small things change,” he admitted, gently pressing a soft kiss to their forehead. “I came to see if you wanted to come with me and the twins to pick out something to eat from Hell’s Kitchen, Beel and Belphie want to make sure you eat at least something before bed,” he explained.

They smile using the sleeve of their shirt to dry their eyes before with a smile and a nod. “We’ll go.”

Mammon smiled and quickly found a warm coat and a pair of furred boots to match the little pompom hat she had found to wear, then he knelt down and easily lifted her up onto his back. Beelzebub and Belphegor were waiting for them at the door, seeing Mammon carrying them on his back only brought a smile to their faces as they headed out into the snow.

The Devildom was decorated brightly and filled with music and merriment as they walked to Hell’s Kitchen, finding the place as busy as it always seemed to be, and after getting their order to go, they ended up eating and slowly walking home again, Belphegor gently holding their hand while Mammon carried the food they’d bought for everyone else at the House.

When they returned to the House, Lucifer was waiting for them a small smile on his face as he watched them make their way into the entrance hall, smiling and laughing amongst themselves.

He cleared his throat softly, making all of them look up to him, “Simeon has requested to speak with the two of you. Alone.”

“Did something happen?” Mammon asked.

“We’re not sure yet, but Simeon wants to make sure he has done all he can to protect both of you from any pains that Gabriel may try to bring upon you.” Lucifer said looking at them.

They nodded and took a bag of food with Simeon’s meal in it. “Where is he?”

“Your room.” He said softly.

~@~

Simeon was sat at the table in their room, looking worried and somewhat defeated even when they lightly pushed his meal towards him with a small smile. “Worrying like that will send your hairs grey early.” They said when he seemed to realize they were there.

He smiled weakly, “I know I shouldn’t worry so much but with all that’s happening, I find myself ever more unsure of what to do and who I can truly trust with what I know must be said.” he admitted, shaking his head lightly. “Are you well, Lilith?” he asked.

They smile and Simeon watched their eyes change, hazel brown slowly giving way to forest green until both eyes were solid in their colour, the edge that had been Marii’s voice was gone and only Lilith’s remained.

“I am well,” she nodded, taking her time to form words in her own voice, despite the joining, there was still some effort needed to speak for herself. “We share this body, she and I but it is not completely mine or hers, you know that…?” She asked and he nodded, “You have not told anyone. Not even Luke.”

“He is young, too young to know of such things.” Simeon admitted with a small smile, “I have spoken to Lucifer and he told me what he can. That you are here via reincarnation and then living on as a soul until now, but what I do not understand is how Marii was able to join with you and how neither of you have been hurt by the union.”

“We are similar in many ways, yet different enough to be separate when we must be.” Lilith explained, “We are still learning but we do share some things, believes, thoughts, understandings, desires, so much of her is as I hoped to be in my own life and much of my past is what she had hoped for in her own. We are compatible and also capable of being separate and united. She has seen my brothers as they were, knows of my action and the Fall, she knows what Lucifer did to save me and through her, I know of my brothers changes, their pains and sufferings after my passing and all they suffered in my absence… I know that the Human Realm has changed so much in that time too, that humans of all races all genders and all faiths have lost their trust and devotion in what they have named the Christian God, Son and Spirit… I morn that all this has come to pass and yet still, so many Angels still hold to the failings and mistakes of the past.”

“You mean Gabriel?” Simeon asked.

“He is amongst them.” Lilith nodded with a heavy sigh. “Michael is unchanging, unswaying and unmoving on what he has always believed to be truth, but aging seems to have given him time to witness the truth of Lucifer’s words come to reality and that not all things are as easy as Father painted them to be. I saw and have seen though Marii the truth of Father’s failing in all their glory and chaos, and I have seen the raise and flourishing continuation of the gods and goddesses around the world.”

“Then, where do you believe you sit now Lilith, on the scale of black and white?” Simeon asked and gently took her hands in his, knowing she could feel them shaking. “I must know if I am to rest assured that what I say next is honest and true.”

“I am grey, as I always have been.” Lilith said calmly, the tone and pitch of her voice so clear that Simeon could have forgotten how violently she had died and how long it had been since he heard this voice for himself. “I have never been purely white nor was I solidly black, I am now as I was then, between what is expected of all beings but acceptable to all.”

Simeon’s face broke into a joyful and relieved smile. “Then I say this with no doubt or fear that you will understand.” He said, “Gabriel plans something, and when the time comes, you may have no choice but to show yourself to Michael. If that day comes soon, I will stand with you and your brothers.”

“You will risk being shunned.” Lilith reminded, “Of all who were left, you were dear to us all, can you live knowing you will never go back if you are cast out as we were? Can Luke accept it?”

“If so much has changed and so much has come to light in Lucifer’s favour, casting me out for taking his side now would mean that our Father has damned humanity forever. I may be an angel, but I would rather stain my wings black then stand with a power that denies irrefutable proof when it stands before them.” Simeon said as tears slipped down his face. 

He did not fight the hug he was drawn into, welcoming the feeling of comfort and warmth it gave him.

“You will not Fall, Simeon.” They assured softly. “You are too loved and too dear to the Celestial Realm even without Father’s Rule to be cast out.”

“Is that your words or Marii’s?”

“Both.” They smile and Simeon saw their eyes change back to a single of each shade. “Now, dry these tears and eat. We brought you some deep fried shadowhog steaks and a portion of northern grown rice.” 

~@~

Michael was sat at the back of the class again, watching the lesson in silence as everyone in class sat a test, the professor having set the clock to time everyone as they worked though the pages of their test. Marii was sat between Asmodeus and Simeon, Solomon was a few seats back from them beside Satan and up front of the class were Mammon and Belphegor.

Lucifer, Luke and Beelzebub were not in this class, Beelzebub because he was out for a game RAD had against another school that day, Luke because he had not felt well that day and chosen to stay at the House with Leviathan. Michael knew it was a lie, a weak one, but a lie none the less, but for all that had happened and his own mistakes glaring him in the face, he had not questioned it and instead let Luke hide away from him, a small mercy, and nothing compared to what he truly owed the young angel. Lucifer was in the Student Council Room, apparently helping file and organize papers with Diavolo.

Lucifer and his brothers had not said a word to him about it, not even after he’d been verbally ripped apart by Simeon at the House and when he’d joined them at the doors to RAD that morning, more interested in whatever it was they were talking about before he’d turned up and for the first time in a very long time, Simeon had not greeted him as a superior, but as just another Angel. A nod and then nothing. 

It shouldn’t have stung the way it did, but Michael knew it was mostly his own fault. Of all Angels, Simeon was the one who held an unspoken honour of being one of the few who could make their Father smile and to upset him to the point he couldn’t bring himself to greet others by name was a clear sign he was not willing to forgive so easily. By lunch, it was clear that the incident with Val had been an isolated event that was not commonplace as most Demons seemed happy and content to have two humans and two Angels in their mists, even if there were some cultural clashes.

“Is Luke feeling better?” Satan asked and Michael saw Marii looking at her DDD.

“According to Levi, he’s been crying all day even with the schoolwork he’d done, he only stopped when he fell asleep,” Marii explained, “He’s in Levi’s room now, sleeping on the big beam bag chair while Levi finished up his work for RAD classes.”

“Poor Luke.” Solomon said, “perhaps we could buy him a small package of those little cream filled cookies he likes from Madam Scream’s?”

“I don’t think even one of Barbatos’ cakes could help make him feel better.” Marii sighed. “He’s got it in his head that Michael hates him and all the arguments and tension in the house is his fault because he lost control of his Holy power and caused Michael and Gabriel to come down here.”

“Perhaps a trip down into the Labyrinth then? He did like the crystals down there and the flowers.” Satan offered.

“You need not worry.” Barbatos assured as he joined the group, a small smile on his face, “I have already asked Lord Diavolo if he would allow me the time to take Luke down there tomorrow to help me gather some ingredients for a new recipe he wanted to try.” He assured.

“Are you sure you weren’t an Angel in a past life?” Marii asked.

“I may have been, but I sadly only recall the lifetime I live now, not the ones before, nor can I see those that will come when this lifetime ends.” Barbatos stated.

Knowing he would find nothing more to aid him, Michael returned to the Castle and found the file of papers Simeon had offered him, thinking back on the conversation that had led to him having that file and what Simeon had said to him in regard to it.

~ “If you want to heal the damage you’ve caused to Luke’s heart with your blatant mistakes, I suggest you read these and then find a way to properly apologize to him.” Simeon had said shoving the sealed papers into his hands.

“You kept copies?” Michael asked.

“Barbatos told me that it would be a wise idea should anyone try to manipulate the words of either myself of Luke to you.” Simeon said, “For a demon, he is very respectful of others. Unlike some I know.”

“Gabriel is simply angry the humans-”

“Marii.” Simeon snapped sharply, deliberately cutting Michael off. “And Solomon. Use their names.”

“Marii and Solomon,” Michael corrected himself after a moment, “Are not open minded about our history with Lucifer and his brothers.” 

“Poppycock.” Simeon hissed, “Marii and Solomon were told what happened to bring Lucifer Morning Star down from the Celestial Realm and why he and his brothers are in the Devildom, they know the whole story and simply agree that our Father was wrong to do what he did. Gabriel is only angry he can’t manipulate them into hating Lucifer and his brothers like children of the Catholic faith.” 

“Simeon.” Michael hissed harshly in warning.

“I will not be scalded for speaking the truth.” Simeon remarked. “And if you don‘t believe me, you are free to speak with Marii and Solomon yourself on the matter.” ~

Had he really allowed himself to overlook the simplest of attempts to gain his approval from Luke? Had he failed as an Arch Angel on such a monumental level that he’d not realized his actions were hurtful? 

With a sigh, he opened the file and carefully pulled the first single page report from the file.

Each only a single page but full of details Luke had found and wanted him to know, from the favourite meals and drinks of the Seven Brothers to the lengths each one of the brothers went to in order to protect not only Marii, but Luke, Simeon and Solomon as well, how much power Luke knew Lucifer was holding back so he didn’t accidently cause harm to either of the Angels when they were around him.

Everything that Michael had asked to know, and more was all there, written neatly, signed and dated, even with some images to help describe what Luke was refusing to. Images that Michael hadn’t thought possible to see because he’d never thought Lucifer would allow it.

And yet, they were there, numbered and dated by hand to go with the reports. Images of Lucifer in his demon form, going through the stances of a swordsman as he had as an Angel so long ago, Mammon holding a sobbing Leviathan as they knelt in what looked to be a secluded part of the Castle Gardens, by what could only be the marker of Lilith’s final resting place. That same marker but a closer shock, this time with Marii knelt beside it, caught mid action as she cleared away the dead and dying flowers and replaced them with fresher ones while Beelzebub stood back, his head bowed and his shoulders dropping.

Report seventeen, according to the number, was the corresponding report of the day.

/Beelzebub took us to see Lilith today. I wasn’t sure if he meant it to sound like she was still alive, but when he brought us to the Castle’s garden and showed us the marker, it was obvious that the whispers of Lilith surviving were wrong. The grave was old, but it was well kept, fresh flowers, neat boundaries, even a small plague that Beelzebub said Barbatos had personally etched from Devildom silver.

Lilith didn’t survive the Fall, and according to Beelzebub he saw an arrow run her though before Lucifer caught her from the air to try and cushion her decent… I know you said that demons can’t cry, but I swear on my wings and halo Beelzebub was crying when he talked about Lilith dying. I don’t think any of the whispers about Lilith living after the Fall were ever true. 

Marii brought new flowers, and at first I didn’t understand why she talked like Lilith was there, but when we left she explained it was because she didn’t want to be disrespectful to Lilith’s spirit.

Marii says she not religious, not in the sense that she prays to a god or higher power, but she does believe that souls are eternal and the body that surrounds them is liken to a shell, when the shell dies, the soul goes back to a different realm, a realm very few people can go to or even interact with, and stays there until they are reincarnated or they find peace and remain in that realm to guild and teach others through dreams.

When I asked why she believed that was what happened, she just smiled as said it was just a feeling she had about how things are since the Church has in her words ‘completely destroyed itself with its own lies’. She believed that there were Angels and Demons in the world long before she came to the Devildom, she just never thought she’d ever find them to be anything more than shadowy figures and glowing balls of light that those with a stronger connection to the spirit realm then others./

“Arch Angel Michael?” Barbatos called through the door with a knock. “Lord Diavolo has made reservations for dinner at Renaissance Six tonight, do you wish to join us?”

“Who else is going?”

“Just Lucifer.” Barbatos answered politely, “We have dinner there once a week as a means to discuss plans for events or upcoming anniversaries away from RAD.” He explained.

“Why?” The Arch Angel asked.

“RAD matters are separate from the annual Events and Devildom anniversaries, thus we discuss then away from RAD and from the young gossip groups to avoid ruining any of the surprises.” Barbatos explained.

After a moment he sighed. “Very well. If there is no argument from Lucifer, I will join you.”

“As you wish.”

~@~

Simeon sighed as he tried to comfort Luke, the young Angel still tormented by his own thoughts and doubts about all he had believed about Michael being so suddenly uprooted and shattered. Hearing the door open he turned, expecting it to be Mammon coming in with a light snack for them, instead he saw Lucifer step into the room, looking a little worn down, but otherwise content.

“You do not need to hide your tears from others.” Lucifer said after a moment of hearing Luke’s attempts to stop the tears, even with Simeon’s help. 

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and he just bowed his head. 

“If you wish, you are allowed to speak your mind while in this room and within this household.” Lucifer permitted as he hung his coat over the back of his chair and sat on the edge of his own bed. “talking about the way you feel may hurt, but it will allow others to give you an outsiders’ opinion on your thoughts.”

Simeon blinked, but said nothing on the matter as Luke seemed to take the time to think on what had been offered and then slowly sat up from where he’d been curled up on the bed, his eye red and puffy from all the crying he’d done.

“Am I really… just not important to Michael at all?” Luke asked after a few failed attempts to speak, his voice was quiet, broken and shaky. “Did he just send me here to… get rid of me for a year?”

“Oh Luke.” Simeon breathed gently tugging the smaller Angel into a hug. “It’s not like that.”

“Michael is an idiot, but he is not cruel.” Lucifer remarked and shook his head. “No, Luke, he did not send you away to get rid of you for a year, Michael simply struggles to show his thanks for others and their help to him. That does not mean you are not important to him.” 

“But he sent me here with Simeon to do an important job on his behalf… He said himself that he didn’t trust anyone else with such a responsibility… And he didn’t even read the reports I sent him…” Luke said shaking his head. “If he sent me to do this for him… Why didn’t he read what I sent him?”

“What exactly did Michael tell you?” Lucifer asked. “When he told you about the Program, what did he tell you to do while you were here with Simeon? Try and remember his words.”

Luke took a moment to calm himself and though back a little. “He said it was a very important matter that would be of the utmost priority, that it would be a good chance to firstly see the way Demons live and judge if you and your brothers were redeemable, and also to make sure the humans were safe.” He said.

“Anything else?” Lucifer asked.

Luke stiffened a little and looked to Simeon who gave a small smile and nodded. “Nothing you say here will be repeated or used against you.” He assured softly.

“He said he wanted me to report anything that might be related to Lilith to him, where her grave was, who knew about her and what they knew, he also wanted me to make notes about any relationships I noticed between you and anyone other then you brothers.” Luke admitted after a moment. “He said my reports were going to be key to helping him and Father decide what to do about the truce offering…”

Simeon sighed heavily and shook his head. “Well, that does explain why you would mention Solomon and Asmodeus’ relationship in a report to him. But from the way you explain it the question you want to ask without sounding selfish to others is, ‘why did Michael deceive you about how important your reports to him were?’.” The older Angel offered and Luke silently nodded.

“I cannot say or explain why Michael would not be completely honest with you about your role here in the Devildom, not only as a student of the Exchange program, but as an Agent of the Celestial Realm as well. But I can say that he does value you.” Lucifer stated.

“Really?” Luke questioned.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” The Fallen Angel assured, “Yes, you are naturally going to question my words because I am a Demon but remember that I am a Fallen Angel, I know what it was like to be in the Celestial Realm when I had young ones trying to win praise and attention from me for the smallest tasks. Where Michael and I differ is how we chose to treat the young ones who came to us. Where I made the time and attempt to listen to what they asked me and help where I could, in their teachings, Michael would and it seems has continued to be cold and distant from the young ones in hopes of teaching them to think on their own. Sadly for him, this attitude does not always work the way he wants.” Luke sniffled nodding in understanding, trying to dry his eyes on his sleeve until Lucifer offered him a tissue. “Michael does not mean to hurt you, he simply is not use to having anyone who is so willing to aid him with the same devotion and loyalty you do.”

“But, if he didn’t need my reports, why did he ask me to send them?” Luke asked.

“Perhaps to offer you a sense of importance?” Simeon suggested, “He knows you are without a doubt loyal to him and likely wanted you to come here with the belief that your words would hold weight.”

“Maybe.” Lucifer nodded.

“Lucifer!!!” All three heads turned to the door as Mammon burst into the room, his face drained of all colour as he looked at Lucifer with fear filled eyes as he cradled Satan’s limp form in his arms.

~@~

Marii had never run away from any Demon before.

Not once in the time she’d been in the Devildom had she allowed herself to run away, not when Leviathan first tried to charge her at RAD for winning the trivia test, not when Lucifer had tried to force her to choose between Beelzebub and Luke, not when Belphegor had tried to choak her to death. 

Each time, she could have died, but she had stood her ground and lived. Yes she had been yelled at, and yes it had been reckless, but she had known they would never hurt her. But this, this thing chasing her, this thing that looked into her eyes from a distance and made her insides feel like ice, this was not like the brothers.

This was a beast even they feared.

She’d been in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack with Beelzebub and Belphegor when something made the air around the room cold, something made the twins shift from their human forms to their demon forms and then Belphegor had grabbed her and pulled her from the room as something attacked Beelzebub, then Satan had taken her in his arms and carried her while Belphegor and Asmodeus had charged back at the kitchen.

“Run! Run as fast as you can and don’t look back! Go to the center of Labyrinth and stay there until we come for you!”

That was what Satan had yelled at her as he’d pushed her through the portal that lead her to Cerberus’ den, from there the great hound had been at her side, even now as they ran through the seemingly endless paths and corridors, following the trail of blooming flowers towards safety and away from the beast that now hunter for them.

A soul stalker. 

A being created originally by Angels to hunt and slay two other, more vile beasts of nightmares, beasts that had once crept into the homes of humans and stolen the bodies and minds of the sick, the corrupted and the evil. 

Lilith had encountered them, watched their birth and then eventual corruption as they began to turn on the Angels and taint them, to hunt outside their orders and eventually, the Celestial Realm had been forced to seek Diavolo’s Father’s aid to rid then three Realms of their own creations. Now, Angels and Demons alike came together to kill these beasts. But this was no random attack, the beast had been sent, it had been commanded, she’d caught the smallest sight of a collar before Satan had carried her away. This Angelic monster wanted Lilith and few things would stop it hunting her, even with Satan to slow it down and Cerberus at her side to keep her guarded until she was hidden in the labyrinth, the beast would track her, it would stalk her until it found her.

Cerberus snarled and lunged ahead, three heads locking onto the target as she kept running, not daring to look back as she hear the Hound fight something behind her, the sound growing distant as vines closed and lashed the walls behind her, blocking the path she’d come from as more flowers burst open to mask her scent, to cover her tracks and hide her as she at last broke from the endless walls and let the vines of the Labyrinth catch her and carry her to the core of itself, embracing her in a secure hold and then surrounding her with more vines and flowers, forcing its winds and magic to cocoon her.

She heard the sound of a fight beyond the small safety she’d been given, she recognized the voices of the Brothers, and Barbatos, she could also hear Simeon, but there was someone else.

It went quiet, and then the vines began to slowly uncurl around her as Barbatos gently tugged them aside and offer her his hand. “Are you alright dear?” he asked noticing a small smear of blood on the vines near her feet. “Your feet?”

“I’m alright,” She nodded, “I lost my slippers running here.” She added as he helped her out of the vines and then carried her down to the floor, the vines slowly coiling up to form a seat for her while Simeon knelt and carefully tended her feet with a little holy magic. “What was that thing?” 

“That,” Barbatos explained, offering her the missing footwear as the brothers dealt with the mess a few feet away from her, “Was a soul stalker, a beast that hunts the souls of Humans, Demons and Angels for their souls to live.” 

“What is it doing in the Devildom is it hurts demons?” she asked tugging her slippers back on with a small smile.

“They are rare and difficult to track, but all three realms agree that they should be killed on sight.” Simeon said, using his wings to shield her further as he felt the brothers’ powers burn away the beast and all that remained of it. “Once we are done with this one’s remains I think Lord Diavolo will have the matter looked into. Now are you sure you are alright?”

She nodded, “It didn’t get close to me, Cerberus made sure of that.” She assured as the Hound came over, clearly limping but still following the command from Satan to guard her. “Is Satan ok?” She asked realizing the fourth brother was not present.

“He and Belphegor stayed at the House with Levi.” Simeon explained.

“Barbatos.” Lucifer called.

The demon butler said nothing, instead stepping back as Simeon gently pulled Marii away and kept her hidden within his wings, clearly not wanting her to see the aftermath of the violence that had been used to kill the beast that hunted her. 

“It is not a sight any human should have to witness,” Simeon explained softly when she gave him a questioning look. “It is a cursed sight, one only elite Demons and Higher Angels can bear to witness and keep their sanity.”

After a moment or two of silence, Barbatos cursed in a tongue Marii didn’t know but understood through Lilith was Infernal, then Lucifer was at her side, glaring at the Arch Angel who had so far, been silent.

“Um?” she began in confusion.

“That beast,” Mammon hissed lowly, “Was sent after you. By an Angel.”

“Me?” Marii repeated and Lucifer could only shake his head. 

“A Soul Stalker would only hunt a human whose soul has possessed another source of power not their own,” Michael explained, “It hunted you because it sees something I do not see in you, something that marks you as its prey.”

“What do you mean?” Marii asked.

“He means, that you are possessed.” Barbatos explained, “Or that you appear to be. Soul Stalkers were originally known as Hunters of Skinwalkers and Wendigo but after several years something went wrong and the Hunters began to hunt other souls, human children who would have eventually grown into Seers, mothers and fathers who were gifted with rare and now nearly extinct magics, Demons, Angels and Humans alike were hunted and their souls ripped from their bodies. It would have become impossible to kill them all, if not for the combined power of the Demon King, his Council and Court and the then four Arch Angels to slay the vast majority of the Hunters and rebrand them as Soul Stalkers.” 

“Marii is neither of those things.” Solomon stated sharply, “Those… /things/ are vile, corrupted, they are lost causes that allowed themselves to fall to their corruption and hungers for magic and power. She is nothing like those things.”

“We know this.” Asmodeus nodded, “Marii’s aura and soul are pure, even with the limited exposure she has from her time with you and the charms upon her skin from us, she is not nor has she ever been a target of either of those beings,” he assured and looked at Michael. “So, what I would like to know is how a Soul Stalker would even think she was a target.”

“Are you implying something?” the Arch Angel asked coldly.

“You were the one who authorized the creation of the Soul Stalkers.” Lucifer reminded coldly. “Azril, Uriel and I were against it from the start. Only you and the original mothers would have command over a Soul Stalker outside of the Celestial Realm.”

“Him and Gabriel.” Simeon pointed out, “Who has been absent since we left RAD.”

“I don’t like that tone.” Michael stated coldly.

“I don’t like the fact you brought that bastard into the House of Lamentation and ruined the sense of Home and comfort that was there.” Marii stated. “Nor do I like that I’m being hunted by an Angelic born monster that thinks I’m some kind of entity even the Magic community don’t speak of.”

“Even with an order to hunt, a Soul Stalker is only driven to hunt without a master at their back when something is off about the person they hunt. If you are not magical and have not been cursed or hexed, then something else is within you that allowed the Stalker to track you.” Michael remarked and his eyes began to glow white.

Lucifer flared his wings wide and pushed Marii behind him and Simeon as Michael opened all six of his wings wide, casting holy light towards them.

“ENOUGH!” Diavolo’s voice ordered as he swooped down, knocking the holy magic away with his own as he glared down at the Arch Angel. “You will not lay harm upon the humans in my care!”

“She isn’t human.” Gabriel’s voice stated coldly as he stood beside Michael, a silver sword in hand. “She is Lilith!”


	3. Two Sides Of One Coin.

The Labyrinth had not taken kindly to Gabriel’s arrival, swiftly coiling thorned vines around the Angel’s wrists and wings to restrain him when Simeon had pulled Marii away from the obvious fight that was about to start, encasing her in his own wings and aura as the seven Little Ds easily covered them both with their combined energies.

Beelzebub stood before them, his aura burning in clear warning he’d kill anyone who darted to try and get past him. Mammon and Leviathan were seconds from lunging at the restrained angel but one powerful beat of Lucifer’s wings and the two halted their attack, but it was clear they needed only one word to ignore Lucifer and go for the kill. Solomon had caught Asmodeus before he could attack and while he did a good job holding the Fifth born back, Barbatos had stepped closer and was now holding one of Asmodeus’s wings in a gentle but firm hold, thus forcing the enraged fifth born to remain still.

“Neither of you,” Lucifer began with a deep snarl and burning anger that made the chamber tremble and several smaller flowers wilt and wither away. “Have the right to speak of her.”

“Lucifer.” Diavolo spoke evenly, a steady tone that carried a message of ‘remain calm’ and when Lucifer’s gaze turned to the Demon Prince, he simply nodded behind Lucifer to where Simeon was stood behind Beelzebub, surrounded in silvery light as Marii looked around the Angel’s wings to see them.

Michael looked to where Simeon was stood and realized despite Beelzebub’s best efforts, the aura of all the Demon brothers was too much and Simeon was using his own aura to blanket Marii, to protect her from the raw energy that could kill her and the Little Ds were not just covering her, they were feeding on the raw energy of the Brothers to try and lessen the burn that clearly stung Simeon as the Angel grit his teeth against the heat.

It took a moment or two for Lucifer to realize what was happening and slowly he forced the anger down again and eventually regain some control over himself. “My apologies, Lord Diavolo.” He offered.

Diavolo nodded, then looked to Marii and Solomon. “I can’t do that same for them.” he said nodding to Mammon and the other brothers.

Solomon nodded, lifting his right hand where a Pact mark was now clear on his skin and spoke. “I, Solomon, command you, Asmodeus, you will heed me.” The result was instant, Asmodeus stiffened and his gaze hazed, forced to obey the command that was to come from the one who held his pact. “You will calm yourself and retract your aura. You will do it now. That is my command.”

Pact magic snapped into place and Asmodeus hissed as the aura burned away and left him with nothing as he turned back, about to snap at Solomon until he saw Simeon holding Marii in his aura and gasped in realization of what was happening.

“Marii…” Lucifer bid when he was unable to calm his brothers.

Marii nodded reluctantly and Michael saw three Pact marks burn to life on Marii’s left forearm, her left hand and her right shoulder. “I Marii, command you, Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub. Calm yourselves and retract your auras. That is my command.”

It took a few moments to have an effect, be that through lack of natural magic or the weaker command but eventually the burning auras of the Demon brothers faded away and when it was safe, Simeon let the silver light that was his own aura evaporate and tucked his wings against his back, he was slightly charred from the demonic power, but his efforts had kept Marii unharmed.

“I think,” Lord Diavolo began evenly, “We had best to move this discussion to a more suitable place for such discussions.”

They ended up in the lower levels of the Demon Lord’s Castle, the Labyrinth having seen fit to toss Gabriel into a cell there while Barbatos had gone to the House to collect Satan, Belphegor and Luke, we were already aware something was wrong as Belphegor had felt the anger from Beelzebub. Satan hadn’t been in a good state to join their discussion, so he was set up in a guest room with Luke listening in via a call through Simeon and Luke’s DDDs.

The Little Ds refused to leave Marii’s side, Pride hanging into her shoulders with Greed, while Lust, Sloth, Envy and Wrath hovered around her, Gluttony, who had taken all they could of the raw power from the brothers to try and protect her was in her arms, suffering the equivalent of a bad stomach-ache from overeating.

“Now, what nonsense are you spewing, Angel?” Diavolo asked Gabriel, the normal kindness and joyful edge of his words gone and replaced with a seriousness that Marii remember from the rare times she’d heard Diavolo speak as The Crown Heir of the Devildom. “Lilith did not survive the Fall from the Celestial Realm to the Devildom, her injuries were too great and her energy to conserver herself spent on trying even in her last moments to protect her brothers. I saw the Fall and witnessed the aftermath with my own eyes. She did not live more then a few brief moments in my realm before passing.”

“Lilith’s body passed.” Gabriel hissed, “Not her soul.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Mammon demanded, one fist tightly clenching in rage.

“Azril told me, Lilith’s physical body was gone, but her soul never left the Devildom.” Gabriel said. “Azril hasn’t sense or seen Lilith’s soul since that day, even in dreams and meditation.”

“How does that in anyway, equate to Marii being Lilith as you stated earlier?” Simeon questioned. “Even if Lilith’s soul did not leave the Devildom that day, it has been centuries of time between then and now, no soul, Angel, Demon or Human could live out that length of time without being tainted, corrupted or devoured.”

“Not to mention the fact Marii is just a normal human woman.” Solomon reminded. “I can find all her public records for you easily with access to the Human Realm internet service.”

“Azril also wouldn’t answer your questions about Lilith even before the Fall.” Leviathan reminded with a snarl. “She knew you only wanted to know because Lilith turned you down for a human.”

Gabriel’s face turned red with rage at the statement and Leviathan’s coils began to glow in response, a sign his Sin was strongly felt by someone within close proximity. “Now it’s starting to make sense.” Marii stated and Levi nodded. 

/“What is?”/ Luke asked via the DDD call. /“What’s making sense?”/

“Short version, Gabriel fancied Lilith when she was an Angel and she turned him down, so he got pissy about it. This is him throwing dirt on her name just to try and hurt her more because she’s not here to slap him straight for it.” Marii explained. “Very un-angelic of you.”

“I have proof that Lilith is still alive and is in this room.” Gabriel snapped.

“Oh?” Lucifer asked. “What proof could you possibly have?”

Gabriel opened his left hand and tossed a small round ball upwards from his palm, after a second, it hovered, opened from a ball into a blooming flower and then flew to hover over Marii.

“Ummm…?”

“That is a Angelic tulip.” Simeon explained, “they only bloom when it recognizes a soul who planted it’s seed.”

“Ok… and that alone is enough to mean she’s Lilith… How?” Solomon asked.

“What do you mean HOW?” Gabriel snarled.

“I mean, how can she be both Marii and Lilith?” the Mage rephrased his question, “I’m sure if she were Lilith, whom by all I’ve heard was a powerful Angel in her own right, she’d have been triggered to remember somethings about her past life by now? She lives in the House with her Fallen Brothers, in the Realm then fell too and that she died in… wouldn’t that trigger something?”

“No. The trauma from the Fall and then dying would have been similar to the effect of a sudden sharp blow to the head. One would remember the days leading to the blow, but not likely not the day or even exact moments of the blow happening.” Barbatos remarked, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. “But maybe the Fact is that she is not Lilith as Gabriel claims but rather Lilith’s reincarnation?” 

“Reincarnation?” Lucifer repeated. “But it was unheard of back then, no one had ever-”

“A lot of things were different back then.” Marii said, “Time changes everything and allows for new beliefs and faiths to grow, whose to say that while Lilith’s Physical body died that day, her Soul didn’t stay here because she wanted to be closer to all of you and only left because she felt safe enough to leave?”

/“That is how Reincarnation works after all.”/ Satan remarked over the DDD, / “A soul remains or lingers around the loved ones until they feel assured it is their time to move on and they go to the spiritual or astral realm that connects all life until they are reborn as a new person, or as an animal.”/

“So… Marii is our sister?” Belphegor asked. “She IS Lilith?”

/“No, not Lilith. Lilith can never come back as she was nor as you remember her. But the soul inside Marii, is use to be Lilith, and likely, that is why the Angelic Tulip bloomed. It recognizes Lilith’s soul even though the soul doesn’t recognize itself.”/

/“My head hurts.”/ Luke wined. 

“Why did not you bring it straight to me and Father rather then hold it until now.” Michael asked Gabriel with a frustrated tone. “All you’ve done is insult and make false accusations that are baseless. You’ve embarrassed yourself and the Celestial Realm.”

“Because you would have dismissed it as poor and Father would never have seen it.” Gabriel snapped, “You refused to have Lilith sentenced to death for stealing an peach from the Garden of Edan as she should have been for a crime against Father’s Will. You wouldn’t help when Lucifer and his brothers were building strength to rebel, and you stood by and did nothing during the War. You wanted this to hap-”

*SLAP*

/“What just happened?”/ Luke asked in clear worry. /“Who was hit?”/

/“Lucifer? Mammon? What happened?”/ Satan asked his voice strained and clearly panicked. /“Marii?”/

“Simeon just slapped Gabriel.” Solomon explained having needed a moment to get over eth shock of what he’d seen.

“You know NOTHING of the relationship between Archangels and Seraphs.” Simeon hissed lowly, his four white wings flaring wide as twin halos swirled into view briefly. “And you have no place to judge the actions and choices of the True Hands of Father. Michael’s place is at Father’s Right hand if he had raised his weapon to Lucifer it would have been the end of all order and control Father had over any of the Realm.”

“What does he mean?” Solomon asked Asmodeus.

“Lucifer and Michael were the first Angels of their kind ever formed in the Celestial Realm, they are the first and thus, True Hands of the Father, working together to ensure the Realm was peaceful and all was well. By law the Father’s, neither one could be seen to draw their weapons against one another in front of other Angels because it would signal the Father’s rule over the Realm was faltering and discord would spread to all Angels. Even if they did not agree on many things, neither of them would ever turn their blade on the other.” Asmodeus explained. “Only a selected few Archangels knew that and even fewer Seraphs, that is why even when we Fell, Lucifer and Michael did not face one another and we were instead cast out by Cupid, Uriel and Azril.”

Diavolo looked to Lucifer and Michael both of whom nodded their affirmative to the story given.

“Beelzebub? Belphegor?” Barbatos suddenly questioned as the sixth born brother steppe din front of Marii, his wings flared to hide her as Belphegor pulled her behind him, his tail curling around her protectively.

“What’s wrong?” Marii asked, feeling Belphegor’s hands shake around her wrist.

“No one else knew.” Beelzebub hissed lowly as the shadow at his feet darkened and undulated. “No one but Cupid, Belphie and I knew what fruit Lilith took from Edan because we were the ones who caught her.”

“We never told Lucifer what she’d taken, only that she had been caught.” Belphegor added. “How can you know what she took?”

Gabriel seemed to realize he’d said too much and refused to answer, only to wince as Mammon grabbed his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. “Answer the question or I’ll have your wings!”

“I think,” Solomon stated. “We can easily figure this out ourselves.” He said and turned to Barbatos and Diavolo. “I understand if you are opposed to this, but could we not use the Time and Memory Spell to settle this matter?”

“You could preform such a spell?” Michael asked.

“I’d need permission from them,” Solomon nodded, “I’d also need the blessings of all the Brothers who knew Lilith and Marii to preform the spell on them and us so we could see the facts for ourselves and judges the matter accordingly.”

“You have our permission.” Lucifer said and his brothers nodded.

“Marii?” Solomon asked.

Marii nodded. “Do it.”

~@~

Barbatos very quietly closed the door to the guest room behind him with a small smile. “They are asleep.” He assured, meaning Satan and Marii as they were the only ones inside teh room, Satan recovering from the beating the Soul Stalker had given him and Marii was simply over tired from the events of the day.

Satan had refused to sleep without knowing Marii was alright, having not known if she’d escaped the monster chasing her and then to be forced to remain in bed to try and heal even when she had been found safe in the core of the Labyrinth had been torture for the fourth brother but when Barbatos had carried the woman’s sleeping form into the room and gently set her on the bed next to Satan, the fourth brother had relaxed at last and gently gathered the sleeping human against him. 

She was alive, unharmed and soundly sleeping, it was enough and the blond demon finally allowed himself to slip into sleep.

“Is she ok?” Luke asked, clearly worried about the human woman.

“She’s fine Luke,” Simeon nodded, “She’s just very tired.”

“What did they do to her?” Luke asked.

“A soul check.” Simeon said, “An old method of Angelic and Demonic assessments to see if their soul had been at all tainted or damaged by outside influences, such as powerful hexes o curses from spirits and entities.” He explained.

“Why? Its obvious she’s not evil or corrupted by anything like those… things.” Luke remarked, pausing to try catch himself before he said something to upset Solomon, who looked ready to slap someone if they so much as breathed anything about the evils of magic in the near future.

“Gabriel’s accusations held some weight to them, we had to be sure his claims, outrageous as they are, weren’t true.” Michael sighed heavily and he shook his head.

“So… you’re going to let Lucifer and his brother deal with him now?” Luke questioned.

“I owe them that much, after the insults and threats he set down while Marii was undergoing the check.” Michael sighed. “And, admittedly, I should have been more aware of this festering issue with him.”

“You were aware of it to the point you knew it was happening, you refused to do anything about it because you thought it little more then Gabriel’s personal angers and failing in the war rearing their head again.” Simeon remarked, wincing as Lord Diavolo carefully applied a thin layer of powder to the deep gash on the angel’s right arm.

“The powder is a blended mix of healing herbs, Lucifer mentioned Gabriel’s tendency to coat his blades with toxins.” Barbatos explained when Luke looked at him for answers. “While it is effective and fast working, we have not yet come up with a means to create a better means of applying it. Thus, the stinging sensation when it touches any injury.”

“So, the sting is a good thing?” Luke asked.

“It indicates the powder is burning out the toxin,” Barbatos nodded.

There was a moment silence, only broken when Luke felt the floor under his feet shake just a little and looked to Simeon who shook his head and said nothing. 

“You really don’t want to help him?” Luke asked.

“Gabriel brought it upon himself.” The dark haired angel remarked sternly. “I will not help those who so blindly bring the wrath of the Morningstar, the Guardian and the Lord and their brothers upon themselves.”

Michael sighed heavily. “You still use their titles.”

“Eh?” Luke asked.

“Lucifer The Morningstar, Angel of Light, Truth and Knowledge, favourite Angel of the Father and Sire of Garden of Edan.” Simeon said. “That was Lucifer’s full name, title and rank when he was in the Celestial Realm.”

“And the others?” Luke asked.

“Mammon, Guardian of wealth and charity. Leviathan, Lord of the seas.” Michael explained and then shook his head. “Lilith was the last to have a title.”

“She did?” Lord Diavolo asked.

“Lilith, Lady of dreams and questions.” Simeon smiled sadly, “Anything she asked, the Morningstar, the Guardian and the Lord answered and what they could not answer, others would. She always wanted to know more, to understand everything and anything she found interesting.”

“Then, what Gabriel said before… about Lilith being the mother of demons?” Luke began unsure how to finish the question.

“A twisted lie told to the humans of Christianity and Church goers to try and dissuade them from leaving the faith.” Solomon stated. “Lilith, from what Asmodeus has told me, was only given that title by the Angels who blamed her for the Fall of the Morningstar from the Celestial Realm, they wanted to blame her for all the problems that they found through the war but as the years passed, it was clear Lucifer and his followers were in fact right all along and Lilith was simply an innocent catalyst that forced his hand.”

“You are well informed.” Michael said.

“I’m a lot older then I look.” Solomon reminded. “And aside from Simeon and yourself, I am the only one in this room who had the honour of meeting Lilith.”

“You met Lilith?” Barbatos questioned.

“She was still very young at the time,” Solomon nodded, “I had asked Asmodeus for help finding a rare flower for study and when he arrived, Lilith was with him wanting to know more about the magic of humans. A soul that pure and innocent could never birth any kind of evil.”

“Like Marii?” Luke asked.

“Like Marii.” Solomon nodded.

The floor shook again and Luke winced, Barbatos smiled. “May I suggest we move this to the conversation to the dining room?” He offered knowing that at least in the dinning room, the effects would be less noticeable.

“They’re gone.” Satan breathed softly.

“We know.” They assure just as softly and he smiled tightening his hold on them just enough to assure himself they were still there and real. “You worried for us.”

“You are my sister as they are my brothers.” He affirmed. “That beast… it would have taken you away, and losing you once torn deep enough to cause my birth. To lose you again and lose Marii when she has become so close to us all? Lucifer would not survive it… We would not survive it.” He corrected himself, gently pressing a kiss to their forehead. “We can not lose either of you.”

“Never again.” They promise, wrapped their arms around him. “We will stay here with all of you, even beyond the program. If Diavolo allows.”

“What of Marii’s family?” Satan asked.

“They will understand.” They say as a yawn slips from their lips. “Sleep now… we can all talk about this later, when the Yandere is gone.”

Satan blinked then laughed. “You have been spending too much time with Levi watching Anime.” He scalded lightly.

They only smile. “Making up for lost time.”

~@~

Asmodeus stepped back to give Leviathan and Mammon more room to do as they wished, rose red eyes turning to where Belphegor and Beelzebub were also taking a moment to rest after their brief turn at torturing Gabriel for what he had done to their sister and what he had tried to do to Marii, the youngest brother had been near feral in his strikes but it was nothing compared to the brutality of his twin, who had seemed intent on killing the Angel.

Lucifer had ordered them to rest and leave Gabriel to Asmodeus’ hands for a while, then let Leviathan and Mammon have him before the twins got another go at the Angel for his crime, but it was clear to Asmo that the true reason Lucifer had called them back was to give them the privacy they needed to grief.

The spell Solomon and Barbatos had used was strong enough to allow them to witness events as they happened back then, but only as onlookers, they could not stop or change the events they witnessed only watch as their past selves had patrolled with another young Angel with curly lilac hair and soft blue eyes. How that angel had been the one to catch Lilith in her attempt to steal for her lover and how that same angel had made the offer to try and help them try and save Lilith by giving her time to leave the Realm.

Cupid, Asmodeus recalled, that was the angel they’d been patrolling with that night and while he was a little shy and often stumbled on his words, he was a gentle souled angel who found joy in simple things and who could often be found amongst the animals of the Garden, caring for a tending their needs while practicing his archery. He had been in the running to take the title of Angel of Love alongside Asmodeus for years, but neither one could ever have brought themselves to challenge the other, Cupid because he respected and looked up to Asmodeus and Asmodeus because he felt it unfair to push Cupid into a challenge when he was held in such a high regard. 

He’d caught Lilith purely by chance, and after hearing her explain herself he’d promised to look the other way and say nothing until the morning, only if Lilith allowed him to give her enough of the Peach juice and flesh to save her lover’s life, nothing more. It would still be a crime, but the sentence would be lessened if she only took what was needed and thus no one could say she planned to use the remaining fruit for herself, thus she could not be labelled corrupted or tainted.

The past twins had not noticed Gabriel watching them from the distances and so they had gone together to make sure no one else caught Lilith as she left eth Realm, leaving Cupid alone to patrol the garden. They’d watched Gabriel’s younger self strike Cupid and then raise the alarm, pinning the blame for Cupid’s injuries on her.

The Fall was skipped over, but not entirely and Simeon could faintly be heard gasping when he saw Lilith, despite her injuries and pains, throw herself between Lucifer and a final Arrow fired at them from above, taking the shot to her stomach before any of her brothers could stop it. Then, a memory of Lilith’s came forth from the fog of the spell, a memory that was muted and hazed but clearly showed Lucifer holding his sister’s broken form as his brothers struggled to regain their footing behind them, Beelzebub cradling a bloody Belphegor, Mammon holding Leviathan and Asmodeus as a tiny blond babe rested in Asmodeus’ arms. Barbatos and Diavolo were there, stood at a distance as fragments of words slipped from the fog.

Diavolo asking how it came to be that they had fallen. Mention of shelter until their ‘change’ completed. An attempt to ease the pain she felt, enough to allow her time to properly say goodbye. A promise to offer Lilith the respect and grace she deserved not because she was an angel but because she had done this for someone other than herself. A deal between Lucifer and Diavolo, a space in the garden for them to come whenever they need in return for them helping Diavolo find a safe location to hide several powerful Tomes and Spells that he felt could not be trusted to the current Elite and Nobility of the Devildom.

Then, like looking out the window on a foggy day, the memories of by gone days in the devildom slowly passed by them all, memories from each of them and yet none of them. Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor were the clearest, but there were others, times when Diavolo sat for hours on end in his office at the Castle, going through mountains of paperwork and documents, Barbatos going about his daily chores and duties, the day Simeon came to the Devildom and saw Lucifer again for the first time since he Fall…

Then, a strange tug, a pull to a time and place that was neither part of the Devildom or Celestial Realm. It was a birth, a birth in a hospital and then with the echoing cries of a baby the memory cleared up and Marii watched her baby self being placed on her mother’s chest moments after her birth. All memories thereafter were only Marii’s, even after entering the Devildom, there was no trace of Lilith’s memories within her.

It had been enough to clear up the matter of what was going on. And prove that while Gabriel was right to say she was Lilith, it was not at all the way any of them could have thought it to be. In his anger and frustration that he had been proven wrong in his assumptions, Gabriel had flared his four wings wide and, using the lingering effects of the spell that made Solomon and the other demons present slow to respond to his advantage, lunged at Marii with his blade drawn, Marii herself having gone limp against Belphegor’s side from the Spell.

Simeon had gotten between them and while he had been cut by the sharp edge of the blade, Gabriel had not counted on Simeon being armed as well. Asmodeus made a note to ask how Simeon came to own a Hex Blade.

Michael hadn’t even tried to step in when Lucifer had grabbed Gabriel by the neck and asked in a cold tone for Barbatos, Diavolo and Solomon to take Michael, Simeon and Marii out of the room and leave them to ‘talk’ with Gabriel. 

Hearing his DDD buzz the fifth born plucked the device from his pocket and clicked the message from Solomon, smiling as he looked to Lucifer who had turned to look at him hearing the device despite the screams from Gabriel.

“Solomon.” He explained and then showed his brother the screen of his DDD.

Solomon: Sorry if this interrupts your talk, but I thought you would like to know that Marii is safe with Satan now and we have been moved to the dining room a few hallways over from the area you are in so Luke doesn’t have to feel the room shaking under his feet.

The sadistic smile that broke across Lucifer’s face should have been scary, but in that moment, Asmodeus could only mirror it, as the eldest turned to Mammon and Leviathan. “We no longer need worry about unintended harm upon the Angels above us.” he stated.

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, it was obvious just how much both brothers had been holding back as their auras flared to life around them and engulfed Gabriel’s already blood and beaten form.

“We weren’t finished.” Beelzebub growled.

“Consider this as a warmup. You can have him again when I am done with him.” Lucifer promised.

“If he survives what Mammon and Levi are doing,” Asmodeus said with a smile, hearing something inside Gabriel crack under the force of Leviathan’s strike. “First break to Levi?” 

“No, that was a fracture.” Lucifer corrected before another crack was heard this one louder under a punch from Mammon, “That was a break.”

~@~

It was hours later when Barbatos stepped into the room, a tray of drinks ready for them brothers as Belphegor tossed Gabriel’s limp, broken and bloodied body to the ground, the angel would live, but he would take months to recover from what they had done to him.

“Aged melancholy bean coffee with a short of brandy. Straight vodka and a splash of lime. Coral whisky. Blood rose wine. Honey whisky with ice and Starlight liquor.” He listed when Lucifer gave him a look, clearly he had not expected anything more than the normal teas and coffee blends. “Lord Diavolo suggested something stronger to help calm your auras.” He explained.

“Luke is still here?” Mammon asked after draining half his glass and Barbatos nodded, watching the auras of the brother slowly fade away thanks to the small charm that laced their drinks. A gentle blend of calming magic and a nulling charm to allow them to walk around the Castle without fear of hurting others.

“He did not wish to leave until he was sure that the Lady was indeed recovered from the day’s events.” The butler explained with, “Lord Diavolo has permitted everyone to remain here last night while you were here,” he added with a smile and the brothers each checked their DDDs and realized they had lost track of time. 

“And him?” Asmodeus asked looking at the barely breathing heap behind them. “What does he gain in our aura’s being nulled?”

“Nothing, but I have been assured that Michael will be down to collect him when you are finished with him.” Barbatos explained, “They leave for their own realm when the papers and final documentation is filed.”

“Are you done?” Lucifer asked and while it was clear Belphegor and Beelzebub wanted to go back to tormenting Gabriel, they were both tired and clearly both also wanted to check on Marii themselves, a need to have the assurance she was ok for their own peace of mind.

“We’re done.” Belphie huffed.

Barbatos nodded, offering them a small card. “Eastern wing. Go straight up the stairs to end of the corridor and give this to the door knocker, you’ll be allowed to pass the enchantment then, they are in the second room on the left.”

“Thank you.” Beelzebub nodded taking the card and downing his drink in one go before he and Belphie left.

“I will have some food brought up in a short while.” Barbatos called after them with a smile.

“Where is Solomon?” Asmodeus asked.

“With them, helping Satan reapply some of his bandages.” Barbatos stated with a small smile.

Asmo smiled brightly and then turned with a pleading look to Lucifer who sighed heavily but let him go. “Don’t distract him.”

“I won’t.” Asmo promised sweetly then all but skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

“Did we cause any damage upstairs?” Mammon asked, “I saw cracks forming in the roof.” 

“Only a few minor shakes and trembles.” Barbatos assured. “Given what we saw today, I honestly expected more.”

“Had Simeon not been as fast as he was, it would have been worse.” Lucifer stated.

“Will she ever remember being Lilith?” Mammon asked. “Will this change her at all?”

“No.” Barbatos shook his head. “All research into the matter indicates that while the memories are dormant, it is impossible for the reincarnated body to witness them without inherent magical abilities or through the spell Solomon and I preformed. Marii is Marii, Lilith was Lilith. The two share only their soul, nothing more. But, judging by the memories we saw, Lilith held no ill or blame towards any of you for what became of you.”

“She wouldn’t have been afraid of us now?” Leviathan asked with a hopeful smile.

“She was your sister, and clearly loved you dearly and deeply. I doubt very much that she would have lingered as long as she did if she feared any of you.”

Leviathan nodded in understanding before leaving the room.

“Go.” Lucifer bid Mammon softly. “I don’t need your aid dealing with Michael.”

Mammon nodded, though he didn’t acknowledge the Archangel as they passed one another at the top of the stairs.

Barbatos bowed politely and left the two alone.

“I see he’s not dead yet.” Michael said after a short time.

“Asmodeus wanted Cupid to have his justice.” Lucifer stated. “Or did you think we would let your mistakes go unresolved?”

“My mistake?” Michael echoed.

“You have allowed Lilith to be slandered for attacking Cupid for years, now you know the truth of the matter, you will set it right.” Lucifer said, “Cupid will know the truth, likely he has only stayed silent because Gabriel is higher than him in standing. But that does not mean he should remain burdened by your mistakes and blindness.” 

Michael blinked at Lucifer then sighed. “You’re doing this for her.”

“Everything we did during the war was for her.” Lucifer remarked. “Had our places been reversed. Azril in Lilith’s place, you would have done the same.”

The truth of that statement shouldn’t have been as heavy as it was on Michael’s shoulders.

“We leave tonight.” Michael said, straightening his back and shoulders. “I’ve asked that Cupid and Azril come down to help take this fool back with me. and to bring a few things down for Luke and Simeon.” 

Lucifer nodded turning to leave.

“Did you know?” Michael asked. “Before this. Did you know?”

“I knew she hadn’t left us… not entirely…” Lucifer admitted, “The bond she had with us never cut off, it only ever faded further and further away until one day it just, wasn’t there anymore. As much as I want, with every fibre of my being to claim Marii is our sister, she is only human. eventually she will die and even if we did claim her, she would never live beyond her human life…” He shook his head. “Marii is Marii, born human and when the program ends, if she chooses to leave and forget us, then that is her choice. Lilith will never come back to us.”

It was enough to silence Michael again and Lucifer left the room.

He found his brothers in the room Satan and Marii were using, Satan having recovered enough to at least stand and move on his own, though he was still in some pain as he sat on the foot of the bed with a book in hand while Solomon carefully finished bandaging the still raw gash to the blond demons left leg. Pride, Greed, Lust and Gluttony were sleeping on the spare bed of the room while Sloth, Wrath and Envy tidied the gathering of shoes at the door into pairs.

Beel had settled with his back against the headboard with Marii nestled between his legs, her back to his chest while his arms loosely held her shoulders, he didn’t look to be ready to let her go just yet, but he wasn’t keeping her to himself. Belphie was laid between Marii’s legs, his pillow forgotten in favour of hiding his face against her stomach as she gently combed her fingers though his hair. Mammon was sat to the right of them, one hand gently holding her free hand, Asmodeus had squeezed himself between Beel’s right leg and Marii, both arms tightly wrapped around her torso as he rested his head against her shoulder, his wings sagged against his back as Leviathan, who was sat to the left, used his tail to gently rub his back to give some comfort to the fifth born, one hand gently against Belphegor’s back while the other rested somewhere between Marii’s back and Beel’s chest.

The slight shake and muffled heaving on Belphegor’s shoulders were enough to convince anyone else that the reason neither twin was showing their faces was because they were crying. He locked the door behind him and then pressed his palm against the wood with a smile as a small pulse of magic washed over the room.

It took a moment, then Asmodeus shifted just a little and Belphegor’s tail began to swirl in a lose circle.

“Saying anything feels like it’ll jinx us.” Leviathan admitted.

“After that show of idiocy, Michael will never believe anything said to him from that fool ever again if he knew what’s good for him.” Mammon remarked, and finally allowed a smile to form on his face as he lightly poked Belphegor’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

Belphegor gave a muffled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Did it… really work?”

“It worked.” Solomon nodded. “Thanks to a very detailed and shared narrative, a little luck and a dash of magic.”

“We’ll have to get Barbatos a gift for the risk he took.” They said as they pause petting Belphegor’s head and reach up to gently squeeze Beelzebub’s arms. “Sorry we worried you.”

“None of us could have known he would try to attack you like that. Even with all his pent up anger, he is still an Angel.” Mammon said, “Though after this… he may become a Fallen as we have.”

“He won’t be welcomed here.” Lucifer said, “Lord Diavolo wishes a unity of the three Realms, not a war. Gabriel will only cause chaos.”

“So… what would become of him?” Solomon asked.

“He’d be cast from two of the realms and forced to remain in the Human realm. Though his life would not be easy or painless.” Lucifer explained. “Only those permitted to enter may remain in the Devildom after all.”

“And because of your Oath you and your brothers could stay.” Solomon summarized. “And since he’d made it clear he would do harm upon the seven of you and Marii, Lord Diavolo would be less then incline to welcome him into the Devildom even if he did Fall.” 

“Basically, he’s royally screwed himself over.” They said, smiling as Asmodeus nuzzled their cheek. “We can properly celebrate when they are gone.”

Satan chuckled, using his tail to poke Leviathan. “You’ll be happy to know you’ve had an influence on them.” 

“Eh?” Levi asked.

Satan gave them a pointed look and they chuckle. “We may have labelled the idiot a Yandere before going to sleep last night.” Lucifer took a moment to remember what the term ‘Yandere’ meant, but Leviathan all but fell off the bed in laughter while Solomon caught himself on a nearby chair, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his own laughter inside.

“I’m not sure if I should be worried you know what that means Solomon.” Asmodeus said as he watched his lover struggle to control his laughter.

“You cannot deny that the term fits, given his recent and past behaviour.” They remind then look to Lucifer. “Will Michael clear up the mess with Cupid?”

“He will,” Lucifer nodded. “And on the note of Cupid. He and Azril will be coming down with some supplies for Simeon and Luke. They will also be taking Gabriel back with them since I doubt he will have the strength to carry himself.” 

“I broke his wings in six places.” Mammon remarked, “Even if he heals from that, he’ll never fly right again.”

“Guess that means he’ll never claim the title ‘Fastest Angel’.” Belphie said with a smile as he slowly sat up, whipping his face against his sleeve to catch the tears that hadn’t quite dried up yet.

The slight buzz-buzz-buzz of an incoming call, on Lucifer’s DDD caught everyone’s attention and the eldest lifted his hand for silence as he answered the call. “Yes, Barbatos?” The smile that had been slowly forming on the eldest’s face grew after a moment. 

“Lucifer?” Mammon asked.

~@~

“So,” Luke began slowly, trying to sort out the information in his own mind as everyone sat around the dinner table for a very late brunch. “Lilith’s soul stayed in eth Devildom and lingered around Lucifer and his brothers after her physical body passed?”

“Yes.” Barbatos nodded.

“And then, after all those years, she was pulled from the Devildom and reborn as Marii in the Human Realm, resulting in all Lilith’s memories and personality to go dormant. Meaning that even though her soul is inside Marii, Marii isn’t Lilith?” He paused looking at Lucifer. “And you didn’t know about it?”

“Yes and no I did not.” Lucifer agreed.

“But, because Lilith’s Soul is inside Marii, the Soul Stalker attacked her, thinking she was possessed when really she was just a reincarnation. Meaning that Gabriel’s insults and slander of Lilith were just his way of showing himself to be an arrogant, pig headed-”

“Language.” Simeon scalded lightly. “But yes.” He nodded.

“So… why are we having this discussion if we know that Marii is not Lilith?” Luke asked looking more confused than he had at the start of the brunch. “Marii is Marii, Lilith is Lilith, why does this need to be debated.”

“Because Barbatos and Solomon uncovered a small catch in their spell that may have had an unintended side effect on Marii that could become a point of tension between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom.” Lord Diavolo explained. “You know that Barbatos is able to use a unique blend of magic that has strong ties to Time, yes?”

“Yes, that’s why he is so close to the Rulers of the Devildom and why he is bound to the Rulers pf the Devildom so no one can abuse his power without incurring the wrath of the Demon Kings.” Luke nodded.

“Well, that magic sometimes causes side effects when using in a spell with other magics. Headaches, unsettled stomach, temporary vision loss, and sometime even phantom pains. In this case, we believe that somehow, Barbatos’ magic was able to awaken a small part of Lilith’s soul within Marii, thus allowing her to see through Marii’s eyes. This would explain the sudden change to her eyes.” Solomon explained nodding to Marii.

Luke blinked and looked at Marii carefully then gasped. “Wow! They are different.” He said realizing for the first time that her eyes were now a mix of hazel brown and forest green.

“And this is the only side effect?” Michael asked.

“We believe Lilith is aware of her reincarnation now, but without observing her soul more thoroughly, we cannot say for certain.” Barbatos admitted. “Though, it seems as though both Marii and Lilith are thus far able to live harmoniously within one body.”

“Until someone who can truly see the soul and explain it to us looks into the matter, I am uncomfortable allowing anyone new to enter the Castle,” Diavolo admitted, “Gabriel’s behaviour seemed to indicate that some Angels refuse to accept that Lilith could have lived a comfortable life along with her brothers. Given his attempt to kill Marii, I find it hard to accept that others will not attempt the same if they too believe that Lilith does not deserve to enjoy a new life, limited as it may be.”

“Gabriel tried to…?” Luke asked, looking at Simeon, “Is that why you were hurt?”

“Marii is innocent, no matter who she was in a past life.” The dark angel said.

Lord Diavolo nodded and then turned to Michael, “I trust you understand if any Angel attacks Marii, the resulting war will be your fault.”

Michael nodded, “Yes I know. But this situation is like no other we know of, and while others would agree that Lilith should have been punished further for her crime, in light of certain events and new information, the entire matter can only be judged by one Angel.”

“Samael.” Lucifer nodded. 

“Why Samael?” Luke asked, “He judges Angels, not humans.”

“Lilith was an Angel when she Fell and passed. Thus any retrial would be looked at as if she were still an Angel, not a Demon.” Simeon explained with a small sigh. “The issue is, Samael doesn’t like leaving the Celestial Realm without getting something in return.”

“What would he want?” Marii asked then blinked when Asmodeus and Mammon shared a look between themselves. 

~@~

A few hours later, the sky above the Castle began to brighten with white light and then a passage of light slowly opened and allowed a trio of angels to slowly descend into the Devildom.

The first to become recognizable was a low ranked angel, with an empty quiver and a stringless bow at his back, his wings were a pale shade of white, his lilac hair was decoratively woven with small roses that framed a freckled face. His clothes were embroidered with roses and he wore a golden arm let over his left arm.

“Cupid has been chosen as Angel of Love.” Beelzebub remarked quietly as he, Satan and Luke watched from the window of the Castle as the Angels descend down to the Royal garden where Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Archangel Michael, Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan and Simeon were stood waiting for them.

The second angel to come into clear view was a female with ashen gray wings, ebony black hair and a pale complexion with ice blue eyes that made even Lucifer shudder a little, she wore a long black dress with a small hourglass attached to the hip, across her back was a long scythe.

“Is that Azril?” Satan asked Luke, who nodded.

“She’s not as scary as she looks.” The small angel assured with a smile.

The last Angel was another male, dressed in a similar outfit to the one Simeon wore, but in place of a white shoal, his was black. He had neatly brushed brown hair and soft amber eyes, and while it was hard to make out, there was clearly something small perched on his shoulder.

“He brought Booky.” Luke smiled. 

“Booky?” Satan asked.

“Booky is a book owl that found its way to the Celestial Realm, Samael nursed him back to health and now he’s a permanent pet of Samael’s.” Luke explained.

Some words were clearly being said, but after a few words it was clear the matter of what had happened enraged not only Cupid, but also Samael and Azril to the point Azril reached for the scythe on her back, only to stop when Simeon made a clear statement and she instead flared her wings, glaring at Michael as she gave him a few choice words that made the Archangel shrivel up and tremble.

Cupid eventually calmed her down, though he was clearly in no better mood, then he nodded to the Castle behind them.

“Looks like they’ll be coming to us rather then us going out there.” Beel announced to the room, though he kept his voice low as he turned to the other occupants.

Solomon was settled in a low backed armchair with Asmodeus in his lap, both looking to be dozing in the calmness of the moment, Marii was laid on the sofa with the Little Ds and Belphegor, gently combing her fingers through the seventh brother’s hair. Beel smiled and settled on the floor in front of the sofa his twin and Marii were on, Satan sat on the armrest of the same sofa, Luke sat with Beel, starting a game of go fish with Greed, Wrath and Lust.

By the time the door to the room was pushed open, it looked as if they had all simply been relaxing together without even knowing that they were expecting guests.

The scent of roses caused Asmodeus to stir a little, fluttering his eyes open with a low groan, then when he realized the room was fuller then before he smiled and nudged Solomon lightly. “We dozed off again.”

“Your own faults for not sleeping last night.” Leviathan huffed.

“I would say something, but we are in the presence of a child.” Solomon chuckled.

“Oi!” Luke chimed in.

“Hush.” Satan shushed lightly and nodded to where Belphie and Marii were laid. “None of us really slept well last night.”

“Understandable.” Azril stated evenly in a soft voice. “It has been a rather eventful time from what Simeon has told us.”

“Meow.” 

All eyes turned down to the floor as a small black and white cat padded into the room and placed a small white feather at Barbatos’ feet. “Thank you, Lucky.” The Butler smiled.

“Meow.” Lucky purred. 

“Satan, feed the kitten.” Belphie huffed before realizing where they were and that they had company. “Oh… I dozed off.”

“You weren’t the only ones.” Solomon assured, nodding to where Marii was still slowly waking up.

“Hi…” she tried to greet, but her voice was muted and weak from sleep.

Barbatos smiled and with a small wave of his hand, a tray of warm teas and coffees appeared. “Rosemarie and thyme tea or Caramel, dear?” he asked as Lucky jumped up and curled up on Satan’s lap with a happy purr.

“Caramel please…” She nodded.

“I’ll take that Rosemarie and thyme blend please.” Asmodeus smiled. “We’re running low on all kinds of things at the House.”

“We will do a shopping run when this matter is done.” Lucifer promised as several new chairs appeared in the room, Lord Diavolo taking his usual place to the right of the fireplace with Lucifer across from him while Mammon remained standing but moved to be closer to Marii, Leviathan sat himself near Luke, leaving the Angels to seat themselves as they wished.

“Where is the idiot?” Cupid asked sharply, seating himself on the end of a sofa while Azril took the opposite side, Samael remained standing though the Owl at his shoulder swooped down and placed itself proudly on the cushion between Azril and Cupid, seeming to glare at Michael when the Archangel gave it a look.

“He’s being held in a cell until we leave.” Michael explained, “broken wings make flight difficult even for the best of us.” he added.

“He shouldn’t be alive.” Azril stated. “He attacked a human with the intent to kill her simply because she bares an old soul.”

“On that matter, we all agree.” Simeon assured as he took a seat. “But his accusations and the resulting investigation and use of magic brought to light other matters that require a fresh look at the entire event.”

“Such as?” Cupid asked.

“They know about the Peach.” Beelzebub said calmly, “And what Gabriel did to you after you helped Lilith.”

Azril and Samael both turned to Cupid with raised brows.

“You wouldn’t listen when I tried to tell you before.” Cupid stated in his own defence before relaying the incident as he recalled it.

Azril’s eyes had become burning flue pits by the end of what Cupid had to say and she unleashed a fury of words on Michael in Celestial that make Simeon cover Luke’s ears the same way he often did when Mammon or Asmodeus swore, Lucifer hide a smile behind his hand while Mammon struggled to keep a straight face.

Barbatos, clearly enjoying the show but knowing the matter could not be helped, silently offered Azril a glass of lemonade to distract her before speaking, “While this matter is not yet resolved, the new information it has given light too has meant that we discovered a rather unique side effect as a result. As such, we requested that the matter be revaluated and judged accordingly by both our own standers and those of the Angels.”

“Ah, so that is why you called me.” Samael said, his voice was deep and Marii noticed each of the brother reacted differently to it. Lucifer stiffened just a little, Mammon’s back straightened, Leviathan coiled his tail around himself lightly, Asmodeus shuddered and adjusted himself just a little in Solomon’s lap while Beelzebub clenched his fists and Belphegor flinched, tightening his hold on her.

“You judges Lilith a sinner and prompted her fall based on falsified information and refused to hear of the matter again until after we heard news of Lucifer and his brothers being named Lords of eth Devildom.” Cupid remarked sharply. “You owe this to her.”

“I owe no one anything,” Samael reminded, “I judged based on what I was given, and the Archangels did the rest.”

“No judge is lawless. You allowed a mistake to remain and now you are being asked to fix it your answer is to ignore that you allowed a mistake and play word games.” Marii stated with a glare. “If you can’t judge fairly, then you aren’t worth the wings on your back.” 

“…”

“I see why you like her.” Azril smiled at Lucifer. “She has a spine, unlike most.”

“Having a spine to tell people they are being asses has nothing to do with peaking truths and making points known.” Marii stated, “the way I see it, Lilith was judges for a crime greater then what was actually committed, as according to the memories, she never made it out of the Celestial Realm to give her lover the peach to save his life, thus her only crime was removing the fruit from Edan’s grounds, according to what I’ve been told, that crime is punishable at most by Lilith being sealed away for a few mouths and a demotion from any rank she held. That is a far cry from what she and her brothers got and if you dare to say they deserved it for rebelling I will get up off this sofa and smack you.” she warned with a pointed glare at Samael. “Moving swiftly onwards, not only did you judge her unfairly but you allowed no time for a case to be properly presented by anyone other then Gabriel and those who supported him, in the Human Realm, we call that a rigged trial and that means you gained something for the outcome. My guess it was a new pair of wings since having eight makes you a wing weaver and they rank amongst the most powerful angels. So if anyone who hold the same believes I do were to hear of this, not only is Gabriel the biggest sinner of the group, but you go down with him as a co-conspirator, meaning you are both worse than any Fallen Angel.” Marii said then paused when she realized her cup was empty.

“…”

“This one thinks that one broke the Angels with that one’s words.” Solomon stated, trying to break the tension of the room.

“This one does not care.” Marii stated as Barbatos took her cup. 

Booky hooted after a moment and flew to the sofa Marii was on, landing on the back of the seat, looking at her with a cocked head, Marii just chuckled and used her finger to pet the small owl’s chest. “You’re cute, but not cute enough to earn forgiveness for the mistakes you friend made.” Booky hooted again, somehow making the sound sad. “Oh please, if Mammon’s Ravens, Satan’s Cats, both Leviathan’s Henrys’, Cerberus, Marshmallow and they can’t win me over with that sound and gifts, what makes you think you will?” She asked and Mammon had to hide his face with his hands to mask the smile.

“They?” Cupid asked and Marii pointed at the floor where the shadows beneath her were darker than they should have been. 

“Beelzebub and Belphegor’s shadows.” Lucifer explained. “They are as protective as Marii as they are each other.” He said, smiling as the shadows seemed to calm, though it was clear something was looking out at that from the shade.

“And who is Marshmallow?” Azril asked.

Marii smiled and looked at Diavolo who nodded and after a moment, a small white rabbit hopped into the room and practically bounced into Marii’s arms, snuggling itself into her hold with a happy twitch of his nose. “This is Marshmallow, Lord Diavolo’s pet bunny.” She introduced, gently rubbing her finger between the rabbit’s ears resulting in the rabbit thumping his back foot a little.

Booky instantly seemed to become jealous and huffed and flew back to Samael’s shoulder. Diavolo, Asmodeus, Mammon and Simeon laughed while Cupid tried to hide the fit of chuckles behind his hand. 

“Seems not everyone falls for Booky’s cuteness.” Lucifer remarked with a smile.

“I do think he’s cute,” Marii assured, “But trying to use that cuteness to gain forgiveness and prompt agreements in arguments or disputes is not cute, its manipulation and I’ve seen and suffered more than enough of that in my life.” She admitted, shaking her head. “Now, back to the matter at hand.” She redirected, gently setting Marshmallow down on eth floor where Lucky soon followed and the two settled near Luke.

“Indeed.” Diavolo nodded with a sad smile and then retold the events of the past few days in detail, allowing Barbatos to use his time magic to show them the proof of the events they ha0000d witnessed before admitting that yes, he had allowed Lucifer and his brothers to deal with Gabriel while Satan and Marii rested before they had discovered the matter and thus, had asked Michael to also have Samael vaster the Devildom with Azril and Cupid. “We are not asking that you reopen the entire matter and tear apart old injuries, but facts have come to light that not only lessen the punishments of not only Lilith but also her brothers and thus by your own laws, you must investigate the matter or you risk not only destroying the balance of your Realm, but also threaten the harmony between the faithful of the Human Realm and their views of ‘Heaven’.”

Solomon looked to Asmodeus. “If it got out that any Angel was cast out for a crime that could have been lessoned with new evidence, everything that happened after that point would come into question, from events that earnt Angels their wings to who stands where, as high ranked angels or saints often earn their place from exiling or banishing corrupted or tainted Angels. Michael, Azrael, Urial and Lucifer are the only solidly placed Angels as they are the first of their kind and the only ones able to do their given tasks as the True Hands of Father, the Angel of Death and the Angel of Faith.”

“Meaning that any Archangel or Seraph who was named and granted wings after Lucifer’s Fall would need to be inspected by Father, and while it seems minor to say in words all events leading to their ranking would need to be looked into, ever guardianship, every trial, every blessing, all of the deeds done to earn their rank after the Fall would need to be looked at again and given how long it’s been.” Simeon shook his head. “We would never end the investigation simply because of how much work would need to be done checking and rechecking all evidence.”

“But, none of that has to happen, if the evidence given is proven to be good and can be verified with ease. Which in this case, it can be.” Michael stated and with a wave of his hand, several files of papers appeared.

It took a little over an hour for Azril and Samael to finalize the paper work they needed, when Michael came to find the brothers he found them in a strange scene he thought he’d never be privy to again.

Lucifer was sat on the floor near the fireplace, wings sagged behind him in a rare show of emotion, Marii was sat across his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, while Asmodeus gently styled her hair in lose braids while Beelzebub told a story, Mammon was crouched to the right of Lucifer with Satan, resting his arms on his knees with small tears slowly falling down his face, Satan leant against Mammon with a small smile, Leviathan was to Lucifer’s left, his tail loosely wrapped around both Lucifer and Marii in a lose embrace, while Belphegor clutched her hands in his, his pillow forgotten for the time being with Beelzebub.

“Ahem.” Simeon’s voice was soft, but it cut through the scene instantly and was enough to snap Lucifer out of the relaxed position he was in instantly, his wings raising up and his back straightening as he turned his gaze to them, closing his wings over Marii, as if to protect her from Michael’s gaze.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Simeon pardoned, “But Azril and Samael are done with the papers, and you have the only key to unlock Gabriel’s cell.”

“Ah.” Lucifer sighed, gently letting Mammon lift Marii from his lap and to her own feet while Leviathan, helped her remain standing.

“Not quite steady on your feet yet?” Simeon asked with a small smile, seemingly aware of what had made Michael stop and stare.

“Not yet…” She said and Michael blinked at the familiar voice. “It is… strange, having limbs again…”

“In time, you will learn.” Lucifer assured and tossed the iron key to Michael. “You will be leaving soon then?” he asked as Mammon tucked her against himself in a clear ‘dare you to even try it’ gesture to Michael.

“Once we have Gabriel out of the cell, Samael will be dragging him out of here.” Cupid assured from the door, a small smile on his face. “It was good to see you again, Lilith.” He added with a nod of his head to the woman in the room.

She nodded. 

~@~

They watched Gabriel being dragged out of the Devildom with the smallest hints of a smile on their lips from the safety of Beelzebub and Belphegor’s sides, knowing that not only had he seen their eyes and known his plot had been ruined, but also believed that his actions, he blatant attempt to rid himself of her forever had in fact given her new life. 

Samael was silent as they left, though he did seem somewhat pleased with the outcome, while Azril just glared Gabriel into silence when he dared to try and speak, as Samael dragged him upwards easily. Cupid and Asmodeus were talking off to the side for a little while, but it was clear their talk was going well as Cupid offered Asmodeus something before he opened his wings and flew up to join Samael and Azril. Michael and Lucifer were talking away from the group, though it was clear they were not as pleasant words to one another, eventually Azril gave a sharp whistle and cut their talk short with a clear warning that Michael didn’t scald her for as he took off. 

The Angels left the Devildom without incident, then after a few minutes Barbatos nodded. “They’re gone.”

“Finally.” Beelzebub huffed as he and Belphegor waved their hands towards the shadows, pulling several long whisp like forms from everyone’s shadows and collecting them into his own while Satan swiftly swept his fingers through several spells and shattered several charms and enchantments upon the each of the brothers and on Simeon, Barbatos, Luke and Diavolo himself. 

“Okay, sleeping time.” Belphegor said and fell against Beelzebub as the shadows calmed under his feet. “That was hard…”

“But worth it.” Satan remarked looking to them. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“The brew Cupid gave us just solidified our bond,” they nodded, smiling as they held up the pocket watch they had been given only days before by Barbatos. “This made sure of that.”

“Now that Cupid, Azril and Samael are aware of your rebirth and Michael has seen for himself how well humans, angels and Demons can live in one space, Gabriel and his kind will struggle to find footing in any argument to attack you.” Barbatos said nodding. “Should your new found unity grant Marii any kind of power now, be that in magical or weakened Celestial abilities, it can be easily explained and shown through your link with Lilith.”

“And we no longer have to worry about Marii’s Pacts not being strong enough to call on us since now she also has a direct link to each of us.” Mammon smiled, “It’s a win-win all around.”

“Are you feeling better about all this now, Luke?” Simeon asked.

“I’m still a little confused by it all,” Luke admitted, “But as long as Marii isn’t hurting, then it can’t be as bad as Gabriel said it could be.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Well, since that matter is over with, where shall we go for dinner?” he asked with a smile.

Late that evening, Lucifer made his way to their room, a small smile on his face when he opened the door to find each of his brothers already there, though they seemed to have guessed he would be coming in his own time and thus, none of them had taken up any space on the bed, instead they were laid on the floor, content to sleep with the knowledge that they had won a victory.

They were awake, he knew that without being told, or even looking at them, so he instead simply approached the bed, laying his coat over the back of a chair while pausing to tuck a the blanket over Asmodeus’ sleeping form. He slipped off his shoes once he reached their bed side and smiled when they rolled over to face him with a warm smile of their own.

“It worked.” They said softly as he lay beside them, gently gathering them close to his chest. “This is real Lucy.” The old name made him chuckle, holding them closer for just a few moments to assure himself that yes, they were still here and they weren’t going to fade away again.

“I never thought we’d get this chance again…” he admitted, “To hold you again… even if you aren’t as you were… it still doesn’t feel real…”

“In time, it will.” They say assuringly. “Sleep now. We have nothing more to worry about.”

For the first time in a long time, Lucifer let himself relax into a state of sleep as he held his sister in his arms.


End file.
